The Seer
by Monkog
Summary: After many years on the run, Shilo finally settles down in the small town of Bon Temps. Adopting a Southern accent, and a cheery attitude, she attempts to have a normal life. Of course, a couple of vampires set out to change that. AU, Eric/Godric/OC fan therapy. Enjoy ;)
1. Chapter 1

_*Sigh*_

Another day of busing tables to ignorant rednecks and gossiping old cows. I took orders and carried plates on autopilot, ignoring the not-so-subtle sexual innuendos from the group of shit-faced college boys.

"Hookah, you seem to got yo' head in the clouds today."

I looked up at the chef, Lafayette, and smiled.

"Just wondering when your sweet ass was gonna' give me a call." I laugh and wink, knowing full well that he was so gay, he couldn't even walk straight.

"Mmm-mm, you know I would if I could. Those college boys, givin' you any trouble, Shi?"

"Nothin' I can't handle, Lafayette." I took the plates off the counter, and head over to my tables, with a huge smile plastered on my face.

It was all a lie. The southern accent, the joking and laughing. I couldn't remember the last time I even felt anything resembling happiness. Just a numb, dull sensation.

"Hey Shi. Can I get another beer?"

"Sure thing, Jason." It wasn't hard to figure out that Jason Stackhouse was a player. A very cute, very dumb, player. And a regular here, of course. Where else was he going to pick up chicks?

"Can I get another beer, Sam?" Sam Merlotte, the owner, my boss, and landlord, was one of the nicest people around. After moving into one of his rental properties, Sam was quick to offer me a job as a waitress, after having just lost a couple of waitresses, who were murdered. Some people said that this job was cursed. If only, if only.

He just nodded, opening one up. After handing it to me, he was about to say something but stopped. I recognized that look. It was the look he got when Bill, the vampire, came to see Sookie. But, as I turned around, I was surprised when it wasn't Bill that had just walked in.

He was gorgeous. Tall, like, really tall. Blonde, with striking blue eyes. I eyed Arlene, who seemed to not want to approach the vampire.

"What can I help you with, sugar?" I said, approaching him.

"I'm here to see Sookie. I was told that she-" He cut off, suddenly looking at me. Really looking at me, not just undressing me with his eyes. Although he seemed to be doing that, too.

"She's in the back, taking her break." I kept up the accent, hoping he didn't recognize me or something.

"What are you?"

"'Scuse me? I'ma waitress, hun." I laughed lightly. "I'll take you to her, if ya like." I grabbed his arm, and lead him to the back. He let me drag him along, although I'm sure he could have just as easily thrown me off. Once we were in the hallway, he suddenly flung me against the wall, sniffing at my neck.

"What the fuck are you?"

"Back off, _hun._ It's none a' your business, anyhow." My voice was forceful, willing him to drop it. "She's just through that door. _Skitstövel." T_he last part slipped out on accident in my native tongue, Swedish. It meant "asshole". I walked out of the hallway, and sighed in relief as he didn't follow me. I finished cleaning up my tables, restocking the shakers and such, before heading home.

I unlocked the door and step inside, before turning around. Someone is watching me, and of course I know who it is.

"You're not foolin' me, vampire. I know you are out there."

Suddenly, he is right there in front of me. Just outside of my door, as I knew he would be.

"And you are not fooling me with that accent. Your little slip up proves me right. _Satkäring_." Bitch.

"Why do you care? And believe me, if I knew what I was, I sure as hell wouldn't tell you."

"But you know you are something. Not human, definitely. What can you do?"

That's why I'm here. But I can't tell him, because he might ruin everything I have worked for. "Nothing worth being proud of. Please, just go away."

He looks taken aback, probably at the amount of emotion behind that last sentence. Which is exactly what I wanted.  
But he doesn't go right away. "I don't even know your name."

"Shilo."

"I'm Eric. You haven't see the last of me." And in a flash, he's gone.

"Of course not."

* * *

**Author's Note: This idea has been bouncing around my head for a while now, I hope you like it! Please review for more Eric and Godric-y goodness in the next chapter. )**

** Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Oh my gosh, you guys are awesome! I got a bunch of views and followers. Sorry if I didn't get a chance to reply to your reviews, it sent me e-mails when I got them, but they aren't showing up on here. This chapter is a little longer than the last one, and hope that all of my chapters are around 1500 words, or so. Thanks guys! Review please? :3 -MJ_**

* * *

_I'm standing on the roof of a very tall building. I don't recognize the city, but it certainly isn't Bon Temps. There are two people up here, talking. Make that two vampires. Eric, and another vampire I don't know. He looks to be about 16, with brown hair and plenty of tattoos. _

"_Two thousand years is enough." He says._

"_I can't accept this, it's insanity." I can tell that Eric is breaking, on the inside._

"_Our existence is insanity. We don't belong here."_

"_But we are here."_

"_It's not right. We're not right."_

"_You taught me there is no right or wrong, only survival or death."_

"_I told a lie, as it turns out."_

"_I will keep you alive by force."_

"_Even if you could, why would you be so cruel?"_

_Now they start speaking in Swedish. "Godric, don't do it."_

"_There are centuries of faith and love between us."_

"_Please. Please. Please. Godric." Eric is sobbing now, and I do something I haven't done in years. I cried. I wanted to reach out, to do something, but I couldn't. _

"_Father. Brother. Son. Let me go." Fuck. _

"_I won't let you die alone."_

"_Yes, you will. As your Maker I command you."_

_*End of Dream*_

Fuck. I'm still crying, even though I'm awake already. I have never seen such emotion in my whole life. And never before, has one of my "dreams" made me so damn emotional.

I needed to tell Eric. He will find out about what I can do, but I don't care anymore. I need to warn him.

His maker wants to meet the sun, and I need to stop him. If there is one thing I've learned, it's that if I don't listen to whoever the fuck picks out my visions, then bad shit happens.

I push the covers down to my waist, then groan. It's already light out, which means I won't be able to talk to Eric. Although even if I could, how would I? He said that I hadn't seen the last of him, but what if he is too late? I could talk to Sookie. She knew him.

10:38. Shit. I have to be at Merlotte's by 11 for the lunch rush. I quickly get dressed, in a pair of black shorts, and my Merlotte's T-shirt, then pull my long curly black hair into a ponytail. Then I drive like hell, till I reach Merlotte's.

Lunch is the same as always, as I wait impatiently for the usual lull at around 2. Sookie starts work, shortly after that. She works the late shift, which is very good for me.

"Hey, Sook. Who was tall, blonde, and delicious that was askin' for ya yesterday?" I laugh and smile, trying to act like a good friend, wanting to catch up.

"Oh Eric? Please. He's cute, but has an ego the size of his bank account. Big." She added, at my questioning glance.

"The bigger the ego, the bigger the- Well you know the rest, I'm sure."

"You are probably right about that, Shi. But I'm with Bill, so It doesn't matter to me. Eric owns the vampire bar up in Shreveport, and he is as dangerous as they come." I bet he is.

"How is good ol' vampire Bill?" Thats what everyone seems to call him, these days.

We chat a little more, about Bill, and my lack of a social life. I get off in a hour or so, so I begin to clean up my tables and get ready to go. I grab my tips, and head out. I stop to say goodnight everybody, and check the schedule. I have the next few days off, because I traded today with Arlene. Perfect.

I made a mental list of what to do, ignoring the weirdness of it all. First, I need to go home, shower, and pack. If Eric didn't believe me, then I would find out where this 'Godric' is and help him myself. Then I have to find out where this vampire bar is, go there, and try to convince Eric that is maker needs help, or at the very least, find out where he is.

After taking a shower, I put on my makeup, again, and change into lime green capris with a white camisole. I grab my black leather jacket, a little memento of my earlier years, and a duffel bag full of clothes and my toothbrush. I grabbed a cup of coffee, a bagel, and the yellow pages on my way out. I quickly looked through the ads, finally finding the only vampire bar in Shreveport; Fangtasia. Well that's original.

The sun just went down, when I pulled up to the bar. What if he isn't even here? What if he doesn't believe me?

Oh, what the hell. Just wing it. I see a few people already waiting in line. I stayed in the car for another half hour, when a tall curvy blonde woman opened the door and started checking I.D.s. After confirming my age of 22, I head in. The place is already packed, mostly with 'fangbangers' and tourists who came here just to say they'd done it. There were a few vampires, one of them tending the bar, but none of them were Eric. I perched myself on a bar stool, ordered a margarita and continued to look for him.

There was, what looked like a throne on the stage. Just as I was about to look away, Eric came out of a back room and sat down. I rolled my eyes. Sookie wasn't lying, that's for sure. He looked at me, and motioned for me to come up there.

Well, here goes nothing. I down the rest of my drink, pay for it, and make my way up to him. Other vampires look at me with curiosity, and the humans looked jealous.

"How did you find me?"

"That is.. none of your business."

"Sookie told you?"

"Yeah." No use hiding it, I just hope she doesn't get into any trouble.

"What do you want?"

"Well, there is something you need to know, and in order for you to believe me, I need to tell you what I can do. Even though I don't want to."

He motioned for me to continue.

"Maybe somewhere more private?" I motioned to all the vampires, and people, watching us.

"Follow me." And I did. We went back through the door he came in, and into what I assume was his office. He shut, and locked, the door behind him. Creepy.

"I can see the future. I don't know why, or how, and this "gift" has gotten me into a lot of trouble over the years."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Well, among other things, you are not the first vampire I have ever met, who was curious." I hold back a little shudder. Actually, the majority of the trouble I have gotten into, had nothing to do with my ability. But he didn't need to know that.

He looked thoughtful, but not really like he believed me. "Prove it."

"Your maker's name is Godric. He is over 2000 years old, but looks to be about 16. He has brown hair, grey/blue eyes, and is in big trouble." I cross my arms, waiting for the inevitable.

Suddenly I'm pressed against the wall, with his hand at my throat. "What did you do to him?!" He yells.

My voice is weak, because of his grasp but I try to persuade him to stop. "I didn't do anything to him! But he is definitely not okay, and if you don't let me help you he is going to meet the fucking sun!" I regret the last part slipping out, although it probably saved my life. Finally he lets go, and I try to rub my throat. Owww. "Thats gonna' hurt in the morning."

He doesn't apologize. Asshole. Instead, he gets out his cell phone and starts to call someone.  
"Hello, Isabel? May I speak to Godric? WHAT DO YOU MEAN, MISSING? For how long? I'll be there as soon as possible." He abruptly hangs up, and looks at me.

Huh. I didn't know he was missing, but I suppose if he wanted to commit suicide, he would do it alone. "Told you. Now are you going to go find him, or what?"

"_We_are going to go find him. I have to go talk to Pam, and arrange for a plane to Dallas." Then he just leaves.

"Well good by to you, too." I mutter. Dallas, as in, Dallas, Texas? Awesome! Road trip.


	3. Chapter 3

He drove us to the airport, and got on a plane. Since we should be there be sunrise, he booked a first-class flight to Dallas. The flight attendant assured everyone that the flight shouldn't take more than 45 minutes. I sighed. For the last hour or so, we had barely said anything, I could only assume that the flight would be the same way.

I slipped in one of my earbuds, and turned my ipod on. After flying back and forth from various parts of Europe, planes just bored the hell out of me now.

"What else do you know?"

"Hmm? Oh. About you? Next to nothing. Enough to fly all the way to Texas, apparently."

"What was your vision about, exactly?"

Uhh.. I didn't want to have to tell him. It would be like breaking his heart over and over again. "I can't really tell you. If I tell you.. weird things will start to happen. Trust me." I lied, hoping that would be enough. My voice was still a little hoarse, and my neck was beginning to bruise. He only then seemed to notice. He bit into his wrist, then let his blood drip into my cup of coke. "Umm. Ew. But thanks, I guess." I grab the coke and down it in one drink. That's the stuff. I can feel my throat get better, and the soreness goes away.

He looked at me like I should continue, so I go in a different conversational direction. "Well, sometimes I can call on my ability during fighting, or if I'm stuck in a dead end and I need to do something. I can predict people's actions if I concentrate , although fighting and doing that at the same time can be difficult." At his inquisitive look, I elaborate. "It's sort of like trying to focus on two T.V. screens at the same time. If you pay too much attention to one, you miss what's going on in the other."

"Can you predict what we should do once we get to Dallas, then?" He seems genuinely worried about his maker, and what has happened to him.

I don't answer, just sit back and close my eyes. I can feel his blood rushing through me, as I begin to focus all of my attention. I can feel the familiar tingling in the back of my mind, so I try to reach for it, letting it fill my mind. I get mostly flashes, just pictures, and a few words.

"The Fellowship of the Sun has a spy in Godric's home. He knows where Godric is, and he is going to inform The Fellowship of us, as soon as we get there. He doesn't know yet." I open my eyes, to see his lustful bright blue eyes staring into my green ones. "Once I see him, we should be able to stop him before he contacts them." Now I know what he is staring at. My nose is bleeding, which happens when a vision is too intense.

"And for future reference, I think that vampire blood makes my visions stronger." I grabbed a napkin to stop the bleeding, and excuse myself to the bathroom before he jumps me. Not that I don't want him too, of course. Which is probably another reason to get out of there.

When I get back, I notice that he has his jacket covering his lap. I fight a smile, unsuccessfully, and sit back down.

"Your Southern accent is fading."

Fuck. Oh well. "Don't mention it okay, _hun?"_I laugh a little, vowing to not forget again. "So, what're we doing when we get there?"

"I am going to talk to Godric's second in charge. You are going to find the traitor and get him to tell us where Godric is. Then we go get him."

Laughing, I agree with him. "Yessir. Sounds like my kinda' plan." We share a smile, and the flight attendant announces that we will be landing shortly. After that we don't say much, till we pull up to Godric's house in the cab.

He grabs our bags ("A_nd you assumed that you would just come with me?" "Well, yeah._"), and we head inside. A brunette with a Spanish accent, and a tall Cowboy, greet us just inside of the door.

"Isabel, Stan, this is.. My human, Shilo." I roll my eyes, reminding myself that this was just a vampire thing. Then my attention turned to a human who was just exiting the room. Without thinking twice, I take off my heels and thrust them into Eric's arms and take off running after the human.

I hear the tall Texan, Stan, speak behind me. "What the hell is wrong with 'er?"

The mystery traitor turns around, sees me running after him as I round the corner, and begins running as well. But I'm too fast, and too close, and I collide with his back sending us both crashing to the floor.

Shilo: 1, Creepy anti-vampire church: 0.

"What the hell is your human doing on Hugo?" Isabel yelled, pulling me off of Hugo.

I looked at Eric, who gave me back my shoes. "It's him. He's the traitor."

Eric grabbed Hugo by the throat and shoved him up against the wall. "Where is my maker?! WHERE'S GODRIC?!"

"What the hell are you doing?" Isabel was furious, but she made no move to help Hugo.

I tried to explain. "This.. Hugo is a traitor for the Fellowship of the Sun. We think... well, I guess we know, now, that The Fellowship has Godric."

* * *

"And how do you know this?" Stan asked, for what seemed like the millionth time.

"That doesn't matter right now. We need to make a plan to get Godric." Eric said, also for the millionth time.

"Let's jus' go in and take him. What can a church full'a humans do to us?"

"Enough to kidnap a two-thousand year old vampire." Stan shuts his mouth real quick, after that. Light bulb.

"Well, Stan does have a point. They don't know that we know yet, so we have the element of surprise. We just sneak in, and sneak out. They won't even know he was gone. But we have to go soon, because we are losing darkness."

They all look thoughtful for a moment. Then I look at Hugo, unconscious on the floor. By the time we convinced Eric to let Hugo go, he had fallen unconscious, and we have been waiting for him to wake up. Eric explained the bare facts, leaving out my special ability.

Speak of the devil, "Once we are in the building, I'm sure I could find him."

Isabel had been very quiet, up until then. "I will stay behind. Godric can decide what to do with _him_ when you get back." She nodded towards Hugo. Ooohh. I get it. Hugo was _her _human. Poor girl.

Stan agreed with us, but opted to stay behind and protect the nest.

I begin to move towards the door, with Eric, but he stops. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Did you honestly think I was going to stay here? Besides, you'd be lost without me."

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry if I didn't respond to your reviews, but there are so many, and most of them aren't registering right on my laptop, or something. But you guys are awesome! This chapter was sorta short, but I decided to post it since I am going to be super busy this weekend. So, question of the day: Should I just do Shilo/Eric, or Eric/Shilo/Godric, and make it a human/vampire sandwich? Because I have no experience with threesomes, let alone with vampires in the mix, but I want to try. I kinda know where the story is going, either way, but I just want your input. You guys are awesome! Thanks -MJ**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Did you honestly think I was going to stay here? Besides, you'd be lost without me."_

* * *

It was true. He would have been lost without me. For one, he didn't think to find out where this place is. And we didn't have a car either.

I changed into something a little more "breaking into a church"ish. Big black leather boots, stretchy leather pants, and a green tank top with my usual leather jacket.

"We can fly. You just need to point me in the right direction." He suggested.

"I'm not Google maps. And fly? How do you suppose we do that?"

"Some vampires can fly. Some can't. Here, look it up on my phone."

I take his phone, and open the map app. Try saying that ten times fast. "Hmm.. We will want to go..." I look around, noting the street sign. "That way." I point down the street. "Then make a right, and keep going till you see the giant church. Like, seriously, this thing is huge. Can't miss it."

Without another word on his part, he swooped me up in his arms. His surprisingly muscular, amazing arms. He shot straight up into the sky, and began to follow my directions.

This was amazing. Not only am I seeing an amazing view of Dallas, but his chest is rock-hard, and he smells amazing. I shake my head, as we come up to the church. I don't know how we could have missed it. The lights were on inside of the.. large room with the pews and such. Whatever it's called. I obviously don't go to church, much. Or at all.

We fly closer, too fast to get a good look inside. All I could see were a bunch of people. Were we too late? What are they going to do with Godric?

Landing on the roof next to a door that leads inside, he puts me down.

"Can you See anything?"

I close my eyes, and try to See something. I shake my head. "Not yet. Too many variables." Again he just stares at me blankly. "This could go too many ways now, for me to tell. If I See anything, I'll let you know." He nods, and attempts to open the door. It's locked.

"I don't need to be a psychic to tell you that would have happened." I walk up to the door, and raise my leather, badass-looking boots, and literally kick the door open. "To be honest I didn't know if that would even work."

"Well I thought it was pretty badass."

"Thanks."

* * *

Eventually, we reached the ground floor. We reasoned that they would keep him somewhere underground, so we began looking for basement access.

"Who're you?" Uh oh. A brunette man, and a blonde woman, who looked vaguely familiar walked around the corner and spotted us. Before we could even think of running, they were walking right up to us. I spoke first, with my best dumb smile on.

"Why, we were just lookin' for the lady's room. I hate to wander around in this big scary place alone. I am just terrible at findin' things. I get lost so easy." I elbow Eric lightly, trying to get him to back me up. Luckily, he flashed his most charming smile.

"It's true. She'd a lost her head, if it weren't attached to her body. Right, _honey_?" I nod, and the couple, I assumed they were, laughed too. It was strange to hear Eric talk with a southern accent.

"Well, the bathrooms are right around that corner." He pointed. The blonde interjected,

"You best be gettin' to sleep, so you can wake up before the sun comes up. You don't want to miss it!"

Then I See something. _Godric, tied to a cross, the sky rosy pink behind him. And as the sun comes up, he starts to burn. Blue flames engulf him, till there is nothing left, but a charred stump where the cross used to stand._

I hear Eric's voice, from a distance. "Oh, she just does that when she's tired. I best be getting her to the bathroom." Then he is gripping my arm pulling me down the hallway, and tears start to flow down my cheeks.

He pulls us into the bathroom, and locks the door behind us. "What do you see?"

"They are going to burn him at the stake. That's why the people are here. They came to watch." I sum up, and watch his face grow determined.

"Then we have to find him. Where is he?" I don't have to Look hard, but I can feel rage boiling up inside of me. How can they do that?! But one thing kept popping up. He wasn't struggling. He welcomed death.

"This way." He follows me out of the bathroom, and I head for a set of doors. The doors that the smiley couple came out of. "Who were those people?"

"Reverend Steve Newlin, and his wife. You didn't recognize them?"

"No. I have only seen them on T.V a couple times at the bar. I don't pay attention to politics, or churches."

_The Rev. and a large man or on the other side. He has a gun, and he shoots Eric in the chest, and he explodes in a mass of blood and goo._

I try to pull Eric back, but I was too late. He opens the door, to an angry Steve, and a nameless drill-sergeant-looking guy with a gun.

Giving me little reaction time, I hit the top of the guy's gun, and the wooden bullet goes into Eric's stomach, instead of his heart. Before I can do anything else, Steve picks me up, and throws me down the stairs.

Motherfucker. Everywhere hurts. My left-bottom rib, the back of my head, and my left arm the most. And I see everything through a dim haze, I'm pretty sure I have a concussion. I see the big one pick Eric up and carry him down the stairs. Eric seems to be fighting unconsciousness, as am I.

Steve pulls a silver chain from his pocket, and wraps it around Eric's neck, and they dump him a room nearby.

"What should we do with the fangbang'in whore?" The big one asks.

"Just put her in the holding cell for now, Gabe. Maybe watching her vampire burn will help her see God's true light."

"I can see a light. Probably from the concussion, though. How does it feel, Gabe, to be so far up his ass?" Gabe had grabbed my wrists, and was dragging me farther down the hall. Since I can't move, I might as well taunt him.

Of course, all that earns me is a sharp kick to the other side of my ribs, by the Reverend.

"Shut up, cunt." Gabe grunts. I only groan. If Godric is here of his own free will, now would be the time to show up, thank you.

"How about we give her to the other vamper? I'm sure he's mighty hungry. That'll teach her." Thanks, Gabe.

"That is a great idea!" I'm more or less tossed into a room, where Godric is sitting on a small cot. It was kinda weird to see him for real.

It was also kinda weird to see him through the blood that was dripping from my head.

I was lying on the ground, sprawled out on my stomach. The door slams shut behind me, and I turn around to see a door made completely out of silver, with crosses covering every inch of it. Rolling my eyes, I jump a little. Godric blurred right in front of me, bending down over my head, examining me.

"You have had my Child's blood." He easily picks me up, bridal style, and lays me on the cot. "Why?"

"Long story. And I am in no shape to tell it." To prove my point, I'm wheezing with the ability to speak. I hope my rib didn't puncture my lung, or anything. "We have to get out of here. They are going to burn you and Eric at the stake." He didn't look alarmed, until I said Eric's name.

"Eric is here?!"

"No, I just came here for sport. I love to be tossed down stairs, kicked around, and called a whore." Rolling my eyes, I continue, "I came here with Eric to get you out. He doesn't know the real reason, he just thinks you were kidnapped."

"And you know the real reason?"

"You want this. To die, I mean. Why, I don't know, or care. But I saw what it will do to Eric, and for reasons unbeknownst to me, I can't let that happen. Now let's go." I go to get up, but he pushes me back down, and bites into his wrist.

"Here." He pushes his wrist to my lips, and I drink, even though the thought of it makes me cringe. The blood seemed to go straight down, and I blush at my sudden arousal. It isn't long till he pulls his arm away, and I notice that I wasn't the only one who got excited.

Later, Shi, later.

My wounds are all healed, and Godric pulls me to him. Suddenly I realize that he is licking my forehead, where I was bleeding. And even more surprising, was that I liked it.

Get a grip on yourself, Shi.

"Now tell me what happened, from the beginning."

I give a short summary, before impatiently mentioning the upcoming sunrise.

"Of course. But how do you imagine we get out?"

* * *

"If I am going to meet the sun in an hour, you could at least take away the dead body!" Godric yelled. He had informed me of the guard that was waiting just outside the room, and I devised a plan.

The door opened, and my BFF, Gabe, opened the door. Godric wasted no time in using vamp speed to trade places with Gabe, and locking him inside of the room. He banged on the door, yelling for us to let him out.

"This room." I pointed. Sooner than you could say vampires are sexy as fuck, I was peeling away silver chains from Eric's neck and hands. I offered him my wrist, which he took without question, and bit into. I winced at first, but once again, it became awesome.

At his smug expression when he was finished, I directed a "Shut up," before we made our way back upstairs.

* * *

**AN: This chapter is a little longer than usual, but I couldn't stop writing! Thanks for all of your feedback, and feel free to leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_"This room." I pointed. Sooner than you could say vampires are sexy as fuck, I was peeling away silver chains from Eric's neck and hands. I offered him my wrist, which he took without question, and bit into. I winced at first, but once again, it became awesome._  
_At his smug expression when he was finished, I directed a "Shut up," before we made our way back upstairs._

* * *

_I'm all fuzzy. My legs won't run fast enough, like I'm running through jelly, and I can't see anything except trees and fog in every direction._

_Screaming. It seems to be coming from behind me, and it sounds dimly familiar. Not just because I've had this dream almost every night since I was 18, either._

_I'm cold all over, and bleeding from my forearm. If you look closely, I'm pretty sure you can see my bone. _

_It's probably broken._

_I can hear him laughing as he follows me, getting closer. His laugh turns into the howling of a wolf, but my legs won't move faster. _

_The howling gets unbearably louder, till it sounds like he is all around me. I trip, and fall to the ground. Before I can move, I feel him on me, tearing at my neck. The pain in excruciating, but it dulls as I slip away and everything becomes dark._

My eyes shot open, and I practically jumped out of my skin. Instead of being in my room back in Bon Temps, I was laying down, naked, in a huge-ass bed, goddess-knows-where. With two vampires looming over me. Also naked. Am I still dreaming?

"Are you alright, little one?" Godric asked.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_We walked down the dark hallway, towards the door. Any door, really, that went outside. _

_A door beside us opened, revealing the blonde woman from before, carrying a handgun, aimed at Godric._

_I Saw the wooden bullet travel straight to his chest, and Eric snapping her neck, moments after. So, being the amazing(ly stupid) person that I am, hopped right in front of the bullet. _

"I've been worse, probably." I peek under the covers to find 1) I'm still wearing panties, thankfully, and 2) That there was no gunshot wound.

Eric said, "We had Doctor Ludwig fix you up, before giving you our blood. But that is not what we meant." Oh. I was having that dream again, and was probably doing all sorts of screaming. Great.

"It's nothing. I couldn't explain it to you if I wanted to." Which is true. "But.. Where did my clothes go? More importantly, where did _your_ clothes go?"

"They were dirty. Covered in your blood, mostly. And we didn't want to wake you. Although you have slept the entire day."

"How.. considerate." My vision seemed a little fuzzy, which confused me for a minute. I must have lost my contacts, at some point or another.

Oh, fuck it. Not like they haven't seen bodies better than mine before.

I get up, and slide off of the dark blue silk sheets. My leather jacket is hanging off of a nearby chair, so I search through the inside pocket till I find my glasses case. Yay, not broken. I slip them on and turn back around. Both of them are staring at my body, all lusty and distracting when I spot the bathroom.

"You wear glasses?" Eric asked.

"No shit." I can hear Godric laughing, as I close and lock the door. You can never be too safe from horny vampires. "Bring me my clothes, would ya'?"

Staring into the mirror, I investigate the damage. I look completely healed, barely a hint of a scar. At least from the bullet. When people look at me, with clothes on, they probably see an innocent 22-year-old. My unruly black curls touch the bottom of my shoulder blades, and my green eyes are usually friendly and open-looking.

My left shoulder-blade has the silhouette of a wolf against the full moon tattooed across it. I hated it, and every time I see it, it makes me think of _him._ But it was glaringly permanent, and no amount of laser surgery has been able to remove it.

I have a slash across my stomach, and six more of them, all parallel to each other, down my right thigh. I also have a long jagged scar across my forearm, all of which I have no memory of ever getting.

There are huge gaps in my memory as a child. All of them centered around my mother's death when I was 8, my father's death when I was 15, and of my boyfriend's death when I was 18. Apparently, I witnessed all of them, but couldn't remember a thing. I pretty much woke up a few weeks afterwards, with a bunch of new scars.

*Knock Knock*

"I'm leaving your stuff outside the door," Godric said. "We will be in the kitchen."

"Thanks." I push everything into the back of my mind, and hop in the shower. Changing into a pair of blue sweats, and a Rocky Horror Picture Show t-shirt, I head out in search of the kitchen. Without thinking about it, I begin humming my favorite song as I enter the Kitchen

"_Oh god when you awoke,_  
_you started screaming through the duct tape, _  
_don't ever think I'm letting you go._  
_I'm busy digging you a hole._  
_Now you'll be living in a dirt room, _  
_breathing through the straw of your own._  
_C-c-c-come on!"_

I realize that everyone in the kitchen is staring at me now. Godric, Eric, Isabel, and Stan.

"Sup?" I ask, hiding the smile at the startled look on their faces. "I'm starved."

"I had Hugo order some human food for you before he left." Isabell said, pointing to the pizza box on the table, before excusing herself from the room.

"Thanks." I turn to the others. "Where _is_ Hugo?

"Godric decided to let him go." Eric did not sound happy about that. Stan didn't look too happy, either.

I opened the pizza box. "She's going to go to him." Stan stood up abruptly. "She'll be fine. But if I were you, Stan, I would be there for her after she's done. There's no telling what she could do." I sure didn't need to tell him twice, as I dug into the pepperoni pizza. Yummy.

When he had left the house, I giggled. Someone is going to get laid tonight!

"Did you See that?" Godric asked.

"Didn't need to. _Det är en kvinna sak._" _It's a woman thing; _in my native tongue, Swedish. Eric would understand, at the least.

"_Var kommer du ifrån?_" _Where are you from?_ Godric asks. So he speaks it as well. That could come in handy.

"I was born in Sweden. After my mother died, we moved back to my father's home in England. I moved to America after I was finished with college." Those were the bare facts, at least. Eric and Godric were staring into each other's eyes, seemingly having an entire conversation, without speaking out loud.

I just sat patiently, already having devoured almost half of the pizza. Hey, I hadn't eaten in almost 24 hours.

"I do have to be at work by noon, you know." It would be nice to go back to normal. No more bullets, or sexy vampires.

"I have resigned from my place as Sheriff, and left my position to Isabel." Godric motioned to the stack of papers beside him. "I am going to go back to Shreveport with Eric. He also has arranged a flight back, that leaves in three hours. He.. wants us to "keep" you. But I imagine you are not the sort of woman who likes to be "kept". So we will leave the decision up to you." I almost choked on the glass of water that someone had set before me.

Um what? Please tell me I'm still dreaming. "Us" as in both? Although I can safely say that I had never been in a vampire sandwich before, the idea is not.. unappealing.

Actually, that sounds amazing.

"You don't know what you're asking. I'm nuts, for one. Like, I have serious psychological issues. I'm a diagnosed sociopath, I have night terrors, as you saw, and maybe even a bit of a multiple personality disorder."

"And we're vampires. We have done things in our thousands of years, that would make you run in terror. None of what you said matters to us." Eric said.

"And I thought I was crazy." I put my hands up in mock surrender, even though I was not-so-secretly thrilled.

* * *

**AN: YYAAAY. Vampire sexy-times to be had, in the next chapter. Also, over 1000 views, and 30 reviews. Sorry if I haven't been able to respond, I love you guys! I wanted to post a quick sex scene, but writing rated M fan fiction in the same room as my family? A little weird. I didn't want to reveal too much about her background, because she is going to tell Eric and Godric at some point, soon, and I didn't want to have to repeat it all a bunch of times. Thanks guys! -MJ**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys! So this chapter might seem a little short, but I decided to post my little sex scene. I didn't want to make it too graphic, or anything, so it's not really anymore graphic than the actual show. Lemme know how you liked it! -MJ**

* * *

"_I have the power_

_to make you surrender._

_Not only your body, but_

_your soul."_

_Previously:_ "_And I thought I was crazy." I put my hands up in mock surrender, even though I was not-so-secretly thrilled._

* * *

I don't know what happened.

One moment, I'm calmly discussing the prospect of a whole vampire-love-sandwich, the next I have a blonde Viking eagerly slipping my pants off, and I'm playing tonsil hockey with a gorgeous brunette.

How does a girl get so lucky?

I lay back against Godric's pillows, in my matching lime green underwear set, as Eric kissed his way up my thighs. I quickly divest Godric and Eric of their shirts and pants, noting that neither vampire wears underwear. _Good. Less clothing to remove._

My skin felt far too overheated, but goosebumps rose across my skin where their cool skin touched mine. Eric's fingers ran over the lacy design of my underwear, making me moan, and cuss in Swedish. The sound of tearing underwear brought me back a little.

"Hey! I liked those!" I couldn't stay mad, of course, but I pretended.

"So did I." Eric said chuckling.

Godric made quick work of my bra, undoing the clasp and tossing it aside. He gave me a searing kiss, and trailed his tongue down my neck to my chest. Eric wrapped his hands around my thighs, and licked his way across my center.

My hips bucked at the sudden contact, and Eric continued. I wrapped my legs around his head, thanking whatever deity is up there, that vampires did not have to breath. I ran my hand through Godric's hair, pulling him up from his position to meet my lips again. I move my hand down his stomach, noticing that his abs were not the only thing that was rock hard.

I gripped his hard length, stroking him up and down gently. He began his own line of obscenities, in I language I didn't know.

Glad to know that I still had it.

I didn't last long, under Eric's devilish tongue, my orgasm rolling through me at breakneck speed. I recovered quickly, pushing Godric down onto the pillow. I ran my tongue along the bottom of his hard member. I wiggled my bare bottom at Eric, who was watching us with fascination. He took the hint, and positioned himself at my entrance, quickly thrusting himself all of the way in.

"Fuck!" I yelled. Eric began thrusting slowly, in and out. I mimicked his actions, as my mouth was around Godric. His hand went straight to my hair, guiding my head up and down. As Eric got friskier, he began to pound into me with longer, harder thrusts. I could feel my next orgasm approach, in Godric and Eric as well. Eric picked up speed, blurring in my peripheral vision.

I was moaning and panting around Godric, who began pushing on my head faster. My hands were splayed on his muscular thighs, bracing myself for the force of my own orgasm, and to prevent Eric from fucking me into the mattress. I could feel my internal muscles clamp around Eric's hard member, and my moans became louder and more intense.

Within moments, I was seeing stars. Godric soon after, and last, but certainly not least, Eric came with a loud yell.

* * *

About two hours, and countless sexual positions later, I was lying against Godric's chest, with his arms wrapped around me, playing with Eric's hair. Eric's head, resting on my breasts.

"You know, most humans would have passed out already." Eric remarked.

"Give me a minute." I said, with a laugh. I glanced at the alarm clock beside the bed, and pouted.

"What's the matter, little one?" Godric asked.

"We have to leave in at least an hour if we want to make our flight. And I'm almost taller than you."

Eric chuckled, and said "I'm the tallest," Like it was some sort of competition. Eric would always win, of course. He's like 7 feet tall.

Godric smiled. "And why is that so bad?"

"Because I have to get up, take a shower _and _put clothes on. I don't think I could even _stand."_ That caused them both to laugh, but they grew quiet as we heard talking from the hallway.

"_Just shut up and fuck me, already."_ Isabel said, in her thick Spanish accent.

"Told ya'" I said, smugly. They didn't seem to be convinced, earlier, that Isabel and Stan would make a good couple. Or that they liked each other at all.

"Well," Eric said, continuing on our earlier conversation. "We would be happy to help you with the shower part, if that makes you feel any better."

"It's like you can read me like a book." I responded. I loathed having to leave this very warm, comfy bed. But the prospects of soapy fun time, with my two favorite vampires, was enough to get me out of bed.

* * *

We got all washed up, which probably took longer than it should have. I put on my last pair of clean jeans, a white blouse, and a matching set of black lacy underwear. I had to practically beat them off with a stick, to keep them from starting up again. Yeesh.

The airplane took off at 1am, sharp. My seat was right in between my two vampires. I curled up against Godric, who was looking out the window, with Eric's hand on my thigh.

His hand seemed to have a mind of it's own, as it traveled up my inner thigh. Although, every time I had to swat at him to lower his hand, a huge smile would appear on his lips. As I was waiting for the perfect moment to swat his hand again, I froze.

"_He sent us a fucking card Godric! He asked for her by fucking NAME!" Eric was furiously pacing and shouting, clutching a very expensive-looking sheet of paper. He and Godric were in his office, at Fangtasia._

"_I have known Russell Edgington a long time. If he wants something, he usually just takes it. It means something that he asked, politely. We should hear him out." Godric spoke from the couch._

I don't know how long I was unresponsive, but long enough for them to notice.

"What did you See?" Eric asked, as I rubbed a hand under my nose, to make sure I wasn't bleeding again.

"Who is Russell Edgington?"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Little Vampires by Jon Langford & His Sadies.**_

"_I feel so close, you can touch me._

_I'm so empty, you can fill me._

_When I'm full, you can spill me._

_If you love me, you can kill me."_

* * *

"_Toucha toucha touch me, creature of the night!" I sang, as I poured butter over the big bowl of popcorn._

"_Don't give me any ideas, Shi." Nick said from the living room. _

_I carried the bowl in one hand, with two pop cans perched precariously in other hand. _

"_Bloody hell, woman! How am I supposed to focus on the movie, when you are dressed like that?"_

"_Like what?" I asked innocently. I set the food down, and twirled around. I was dressed in a pair of blue knickers, and one of his dress shirts. He groaned, and pressed play._

_I hopped into his arms , and set the popcorn on his lap, to keep him from getting any wicked ideas. As we watched the opening credits for our favorite movie, Rocky Horror Picture Show, I reached for a handful of popcorn. _

_When I brought my hand back, it was covered in blood._

_His blood. _

_Vaguely, I noticed someone was screaming._

_Oh. It's me._

* * *

I started awake, mere moments before my alarm went off.

Between driving back to Bon Temps, and convincing Eric and Godric that I would be fine, I got to sleep around 3am. Luckily, I had the dinner shift today, so I wouldn't have to be to work till 2pm.

I refused to answer their questions about what I saw, until they told me who Russell Edgington was. Turns out, he is a 3000 year old vampire, who, not only is one of the oldest vampires known, but perhaps the craziest. He is also vampire King of Mississippi. So, if he wants me to come visit him, I better fucking visit.

After I told them about my vision, and they were quick to suggest I stay with them in Shreveport. I reasoned with them, saying that he wouldn't be sending an invitation to me if he already kidnapped me. I would text them, if I thought something was wrong. Eric also gave me the number of a werewolf in Shreveport, who could help me in the daytime.

With all of that done, I drove myself home. I used my remaining strength to pull myself into bed and sleep.

I quickly got ready for work, brushing my teeth and hair, doing my makeup, and put on my uniform. I reveled in the normalcy of all the little things, even the drive to work.

* * *

"Welcome to Merlotte's. Right this way, sir." I grabbed a menu, and escorted the mysterious man to a table in my section.

"Do ya' need a minute, hun?" Of course I knew the moment before he walked in, that he was a vampire. Plus, the outfit just screamed "stuck in the 50's".

"What is a gorgeous girl like you, doing here? Call me Franklin." He asked, in what I assumed, was a voice meant to be attractive. After living in England most of my life, the accent didn't phase me.

I pretended to blush, and smiled. "Oh, you're too sweet, Franklin. What can I get for ya'?"

He opened his mouth, and let his fangs slide out with a click. "I don't suppose you're on the menu?"

I lean over, seductively, and whisper in his ear. "Not unless you want to get staked." As an afterthought, I lean over again. "And if Russell wants to know 'bout me so bad, he can come do it himself, and stop pussy-ing around."

Out loud, I pretended to write down his order. "One True Blood, comin' right up!" His face was priceless. A mixture of surprise, and begrudging respect. I walked to the bar, warmed up a True Blood, and brought it to the vampire.

He quietly downs the entire thing, pays, then leaves. Generous tipper, too.

Taking out my cell phone, I start texting Eric. '_A vamp that works for you-know-who was here in the bar.'_

I didn't have to wait more than a few seconds, before he replied. '_See you soon."_

Sam came around the corner, from his office. "Hey, Shi. It's pretty dead 'round here."

You have no idea.

"I'm goin' to close up early today, if you want to get your tables cleaned up, and leave."

"Sounds great, Sam!" My tables were already clean, but I did a once over anyway. I grabbed my purse and jacket from Sam's office, and headed out to my car.

"What did he want?" Came a voice from behind me.

"Fuck, Eric! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I put a hand against my pounding heart, and lean against my car. So much for being psychic.

"Sorry." He didn't look very sorry. In fact, he looked like he was suppressing a smile. Godric placed a hand on my back.

"Shilo, you look exhausted. We should get you home, then you can tell us what happened."

"Sounds great." I toss my keys to Eric, and sit on Godric's lap in the passenger side.

* * *

I began opening and closing cabinets, as I relayed my newest vampire experience. I finally find what was I looking for: a nice big bottle of scotch.

"You called Russell a pussy?!" Eric asked, incredulously. I popped the top off of the bottle, before answering.

"Sort of." I took a big swig, then shuddered. "Goddess that's nasty."

"Then why do you drink it?"

"It dulls the visions. Makes it hurt less." I take another drink, before putting the bottle back in it's place.

Godric looked alarmed. "It hurts?"

"Sometimes they're more painful than others." I just shrug. No big deal, nothing life threatening. "Like a headache. The more intense, the more painful. I've been more or less having visions all day, trying to figure out something. Then, boom, vampire P.I. Who you have yet to tell me about."

The two of them looked at each other cautiously. Godric began to speak.

"His name is Franklin Mott. He was turned in the early 1950s, and works as a private investigator, as you pointed out. He is only loyal to those that hire him, to a certain extent, but completely disregards any sort of vampire politics. He has been known to.." This was the part they didn't really want to tell me about. "Develop unhealthy attachments to women that end.. violently."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry for this super late post, but I have been soo sick lately that I couldn't even write. I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

"Violent like..?" I asked cautiously, aware of the tension between them. Do they honestly think that Franklin would come after me?

Eric looked grim. "Let's just say that it's quite messy. I think it's time that you come back to Shreveport with us."

Crossing my arms, I prepare my argument. "If you think I'm going to let a couple of vampires force me into hiding, you _really_ don't know me very well."

"Of course not." Godric rolled his eyes. "You are like Eric. So stubborn."

"The only place where we can protect her is..." Eric began, but I zoned out.

I pull myself up onto the counter, and cross my legs. I was vaguely aware that Godric and Eric were arguing about what to do with me.

* * *

_Eric was sitting across from an attractive dark-skinned vampire, playing chess._

"_I'm bored. Take of your clothes." The vampire said. Based on a short school trip I went on when I was 13, I determined that he was of Greek origin._

_He also wanted to have sex with Eric, but really, who wouldn't?_

"_Perhaps a little privacy?" Eric asked. I could just tell that Eric is up to, as this mysterious vampire motions for the guards to leave, Eric slowly unbuttons his shirt. "It's been awhile since I've done this."_

"_A man?" The greek vampire asks._

"_A vampire." They begin to passionately make out, fangs extended. The clothes are gone in a matter of seconds, and now Eric is behind the other vampire. To my complete surprise, Eric lifts up a stake. _

"_Russell took my family. Now I will take his!" With a feral yell, he stakes the unsuspecting vampire. _

* * *

Of course I've seen Eric and Godric together, doing naughty things, but seeing him with that mysterious Greek vampire made me giggle like a schoolgirl.

They obviously hadn't known that I had spaced out, as they both looked at me like I had suddenly grown another head.

At the look on their faces, I began laughing harder. Wiping the tears from my eyes, I took a few calming breaths.

"Would either of you know a flamboyantly gay Greek vampire, by any chance?" I figured that it was something Russell-related.

"You mean Russell Edgington's progeny, Talbot? Why? What did you see?" Eric asked. Well, it literally was Russell related.

"Oh nothing." They looked at me, obviously not buying it. There's nothing wrong with telling them about my visions, but there are some things that are better left untold. I quickly thought of some sort of excuse. "It was just little things. Nothing useful." I'll have to ask Godric about Eric's family, later.

The two of them shared a look, and continued their conversation.

"Eric, you can't just charge in their and take out a 3000 year old vampire. A vampire King, no less. It would be suicide." Godric said, pleading with Eric.

Wait. He wants to try to kill Russell for me? "Whoa, whoa. Kill him? We don't even know what he wants." I could tell I had them beat, because I knew that they had no more ideas about why he wanted me, than I do.

"You do have a point, Shi. But we can't sit around and do nothing, can we?" Eric looked restless, like he wanted to get this over with.

"Believe me, I'm with you." What reasons could Russell have for wanting to send a vampire after me? "Well, considering I've never met him before, we can assume that Russell has heard of me, and about my abilities. But from whom?"

"Who knows about your abilities?"

"You two, obviously. Other than that, nobody that's still alive." Like my parents, or my boyfriend. "Oh. And my roommate from college." They shared another significant glance, then looked at me. "What?"

_***Flashback***_

"_Hey, Amie. What's up?" Setting my bag on my bed, I turn to the brunette with a straightening iron in her hand, viciously trying to tame her tight curls in the mirror above her dresser._

"_I have a date tonight. You know, Ben, from my med class I was telling you about?" _

"_No," I said sarcastically, "It's not like you haven't been talking about him non-stop or anything. Need some help there?" She seemed to be getting more frustrated with her hair, so I took the iron from her, and began to de-curl it._

"_Thanks, Shi." I tried to focus on her words, and ironing her hair, but I could feel a vision coming on. Shit. "Shilo? Are you okay? Oh my god!" _

'_Wait. Why is the ground getting closer?' was the last thought I remember before blacking out._

_When I came to, Amie was leaning over me. "Are you okay? Should I call an ambulance?" I could tell that she was close to having a panic attack, but with what I just saw, that was the last thing on my mind._

"_I'm fine. Amie, you can't go on your date tonight." _

_She stilled. "What? Why not?"_

"_This may seem completely insane, but Ben is bad news."_

_After explaining that Ben wasn't one to take no for an answer, and exactly how I knew that, Amie miraculously believed me. I made her promise to never tell anyone, and to not go out with Ben. As it turned out, he was arrested a few months later for assaulting another girl in our class._

_***End Of Flashback***_

"She would never tell anyone." I insisted, as I was dialing her number. I held the phone up to my ear, hoping that she kept to her word. To my surprise, her mother, Liz, answered instead. Fear and dread fill my mind, as I noticed that her mum immediately started crying when I mentioned Amie.

"_S-she's d-dead. I'm so s-sorry, Shi. " _She said, sobbing.

I didn't answer at first. I just stared ahead, blankly. Eric put a comforting arm around my shoulders, and Godric took my free hand and squeezed it. "How?" He mouthed at me.

"I'm sorry, Liz. What happened?" I had lost too many people, so this feeling of loss was not new to me. I shoved my feelings down, fighting the tears that threatened to fall.

"_A couple of days ago, the p-police found her body all the way in some place called "Norrland" in Sweden, in an abandoned cabin in the middle of the wilderness. T-they said that she had been attacked by a wolf." _The poor woman was hysterical now. _"What was she doing so far from home?" _

Now that was a question I couldn't answer. Norrland was the north most part of Sweden, and was, in fact where I had spent the first nine years of my life. I would also bet all the money in the world that the abandoned cabin was the home I grew up in, although I hated to think of it.

She had been my friend throughout High School, and was close to Nick, as well. She had repeatedly helped put me together, when my father and Nick died.

According to Facebook, she moved to New York with her family, and was doing pretty well.

Well, not anymore. I gave my condolences, and said goodbye. After I hung up, I couldn't even speak for a while.

"Well, there's the loose end, I suppose. She was supposed to be safe."

"What do you mean, Shi?" Godric asked, quietly.

"I guess I have a habit of getting people around me killed." I slid away from the counter, and made my way over to my coffee table. Pulling out a stack of manila folders, I flip the one on top, open. I spread them across the table, as Eric and Godric made their way over to me.

"On April 4th,1999, Sofia Trickett was found, mauled to death by a wolf, in her remote house in the Norrland wilderness." Eric began to read. He looked at me, and seemed puzzled. "Why do you have this? And what does it have to do with your friend?"

"This is my mother. I am certain that the house they found Amie was in, was the home I grew up in." Although, why, I do not know.

"And these other files?" Godric asked, picking up another one. "Wesley Trickett. Your father, I presume."

I just nodded. Eric was the first one to read the part about me, so I waited for the inevitable questions. "You were there?"

"Apparently. The last thing I was remember was a knock at our back door. Then it went black, and I couldn't remember anything. Dad had been gone in England for a while, and he came back a few days after.." I trailed off, then started back up again. "From what the report says, I hid under the kitchen table for three days straight in a pool of blood."

What do you say to that? Who knows. I haven't told anyone that before, and my father and I never talked about, when he was alive. So, I just continued the story.

"I remember waking up in a hospital, and having to go through countless therapy sessions. Almost everyone I talked to suggested a mental hospital. And after that, we moved to England." I gestured to the file Godric held. "On my 15th birthday, I woke up to the sound of breaking furniture in my dad's office, so I went to investigate it. I don't remember anything past opening the door. Amie was the one that found me, a few hours later. I lived with my grandparents, after that, till college." I picked up the last police report, flicking it open and handing it to them.

Godric was the first to ask.

"Who is Nick Bellows?"

* * *

**AN: Dun-dun-duuuun. Who is he? Reviews are like crystal meth for my soul!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Beautiful - Love Never Dies**

"_Come along and follow us,_

_Come and follow faster._

_Come along and follow us,_

_Come and meet the master."_

* * *

"_Who is Nick Bellows?"_

Popular, smart, and handsome by day, werewolf and bad-boy by night. The wolf tattoo across my shoulder-blade was a constant reminder of him and the trouble we got into. He had one to match mine, as well.

I didn't realize that I had zoned out, until Eric pulled me down onto the couch in between  
him and Godric.

"Are you alright?" Eric asked. I chose not to answer that, as I thought back to when I warned them about my many.. let's say _issues._

"Told you so."

Okay, so that definitely was _not_ the answer either one of them was expecting. They only gave me a startled look that cemented my earlier thoughts.

"I mean.. I told you so about me being bat-shit crazy. And a trouble magnet, but you didn't listen. And now you're both going to be wolf food." Standing up, I crossed my arms. "But I suppose it's a little late to back out now, isn't it?" I asked to no one in particular.

Eric practically snorted. "Please. We can hold our own."

"I thought he could too." I pointed at the picture stapled to the front page of the police records that I stole, a long time ago. "Nick was a werewolf. Based on his lack of clothes at time of death, he had shifted before he was killed, too."

"Could it be possible that he had something to do with your parents' death?" I could tell Godric was trying to help, but this was not a road I haven't been down many times before.

"I tried that option a long time ago. But his pack was not very.. forthcoming. At that point, they _all_ wanted me gone. But why would someone go through all the trouble of picking off my family and friends? And why didn't I See it, first? Isn't that the purpose of the Vision thing? To save people?"

I didn't realize I was crying, till suddenly I wasn't pacing back and forth in front my coffee table anymore. I was back on the couch again, my head leaning into Godric's neck, as Eric stroked my back. I hated crying. It made me all gross, and bad-feeling for anyone who had to see it.

So I wiped my eyes, trying to keep the sniffling to a minimum. "So, to sum up, I have a crazy Were after me, who presumably knows about my little gift. And a 3000 year old vampire, who may or may not be also connected to said Were, and is hiring deranged vampires to stalk me. What is it about Bon Temps that brings out the things that go bump in the night?"

* * *

**Franklin's POV:**

It was only a few hours til sunrise. He would have to leave soon, and find a place to die for the day.

Perched on top of his target's neighbor's roof, he watched two vampires step out of the front door. Taking out a cell phone, he quickly took a few snapshots of them, for Russell.

Franklin had a perfect view of Shilo's window, as she walked into her bedroom. Quickly stripping out of her work uniform, she stood in front of a floor length mirror in a matching set of purple underwear.

Damn was that woman gorgeous. Nice arse, and wonderful breasts. And a bit of a rebel, too, he reckoned, because of the wolf tattoo. Her luscious hips swayed back and forth, to the beat of the music coming from her stereo.

She slid into a pair of sleeping shorts, and a tank top. And Franklin decided, Russell Edgington be damned, he wanted this woman. He wanted to turn her, and have her be his forever. _He could make her love him. He would make her crave his touch, heed his every desire. _

* * *

**_AN: _Sorry for the short chapter, but my muse refuses to behave for me today, and I wanted to post a little something for you guys ;) **

**I have also been think up another story, in the Vampire Diaries-verse, and it should be posted in a matter of days. Thanks for all of the reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks for the support, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Between Colorguard and getting sick (again), I havn't been able to do much. **

**(The song in the beginning is Kyle Park** **- Half Empty Shotgun)**

* * *

"_I rode up into town with a half empty bottle._  
_I threw it on the ground, that damn warm whiskey._  
_I mounted off my mare with a half empty shotgun._  
_But I don't seem to care, I'm gettin' more tonight._

_I walk through the swingin' doors with my head down._  
_They all saw me keepin' eyes with the floor._  
_I walked up to the bar with a dead cold feeling._  
_I'd made it this far, I was gettin' more tonight._

_Still holding my half empty shotgun,_  
_Still hoping for a time to use it right._  
_Keep on looking for the right kind of victim._  
_How this whiskey is the death of the night._

_I grabbed the man by his own blue collar_  
_Said "In my hand, there should be a drink"_  
_I knocked away the glass and only took the bottle_  
_And rode away again, I'm gettin' more tonight."_

I sang a the top of my lungs, laughing at the way I had corrupted my old music tastes. Dressed in only a tight pair of plaid boxer-shorts, and a black tank top, I bounced around my bed, singing into my hairbrush, as I got ready to go to bed. Boy, would it be embarrassing if someone was watching!

BANG!

Was that the back door? I stood, slowly, wondering if the back door was locked. Of course, I never used the back door, so it should be.

So, I decided to do what any scantily dressed woman in a horror movie would do, and went to check it out.

But first, I reached into my wardrobe, gripping the cool metal of my 18th birthday present to myself. I turned the safety off, and opened my bedroom door.

Thinking back, I probably should have texted Eric or Godric. As it was, my cell was shoved into the waistband of my shorts.

My mind raced with possibilities. It couldn't have been a vampire, but there were plenty of other things that could enter without an invitation. My mystery family-killer, for one.

Heart pounding, I walked down the hallway, poking my handgun into each open doorway, until I reached the back door.

The motion-sensor light was on, and the screen door was hanging open. _But the door was still locked. _

It was probably just my overactive imagination. I sighed, and turned the safety back on, and set the gun beside the door. Of course, I reasoned with myself, if there _was_ anybody inside, or outside, I would have _Seen_ it.

Unlocking the door, I reach outside to get the screen door, and try to close it. Big mistake, as it turned out.

Just as my hand closed around the plastic handle, a dark figure appeared on the outside of the circle of light. _Boy am I screwed,_ I thought.

Before I could scream, or pull my hand back, the figure was standing in front of me. The light was just so, that I couldn't see his face. His hand shot out, and gripped my wrist.

Quickly, he yanked on my arm, spinning me around till I was pressed against his chest and I was facing my house.

Sending my foot up, and backwards, I caught my attacker in the groin with a sharp kick. I felt, rather than heard, a deep angry growl, yet he didn't let go.

"You're going to be sorry for that, Shilo."

And that was the last thing I heard, before he pushed me to the ground.

* * *

**Eric + Godric's POV:**

As the vampires landed in front of Eric's home, panic instantly rushed through them.

_Shilo was in trouble,_ they both thought immediately. But the feeling was gone, as abruptly as it started. Eric whipped out his phone, dialing her number quickly. He hung up, as soon as the voicemail kicked on. A few seconds later, there was a text from her.

_Sorry, I didn't get to the phone. I'm just scaring myself to death every time I turn around._

The sun was close to rising, it's too dangerous for either of them to fly back to make sure she was okay.

Eric wasted no time, texting a Were who owed him a favor. He sent him her address, with specific directions to make sure she was okay.

* * *

**Alcide's POV:**

_How the hell did I get roped into this? Driving all the way to Bon Temps, to check on one of Eric's fang bangers, no less._

Following the directions that Eric texted him, he pulled up in front of the aforementioned fang banger's house, a few hours after sunrise. There was a nice black convertible parked in the driveway. _Someone was home, at least._

He stepped out of his truck, and made his way up to the door.

Eric's specific instructions were to stop in, and make sure she was 'safe' as he put it. Safe from what, he had no idea. _I am not getting into anymore vampire shit, _he thought, resolving to stay out of it.

Knocking on the door a few times, he waited, somewhat impatiently, for someone to answer the door.

No answer.

He tried again, and still nothing. _I have a bad feeling about this_, he grumbled. Walking around the house, he walked up the steps to the small back porch. Of course, the first the he noticed was the wide open door. Second, was the smell of blood. _A_ vampire has definitely been here, he could smell it.

There was a small pool of dried blood in front of the door. Alcide stepped into the house, and almost tripped on something lying on the ground. Looking down, he saw a shiny black handgun on the floor.

What the hell had he gotten into?

* * *

**Shilo's POV:**

There's nothing like being tied up in a cold cellar for hours on end, that's for sure.

My splitting headache was gone, but the ache in my arms from being tied behind my back tightly, only got worse. Propped up against what I thought was a wooden crate, I could feel cold stone under my bare legs, and loose rocks digging into my skin.

The warm, sticky blood that was flowing from my temple had long since dried, leaving a red streak down the right side of my face, neck, and cleavage.

Can you say vampire bait, much?

And, replaying what happened over and over in my head, I quickly determined that my kidnapper was, in fact, a vampire. No human, or Were, could move _that f_ast.

Which meant that it was only a matter of time before the sun went down and he returned. Given that I have probably had been unconscious for a couple of hours, and it had been at least that long since I woke, it shouldn't be long.

I just hope that Eric and Godric find me, before something happens.


	11. Chapter 11

**I Can't Decide - Scissor Sisters**

"_I can't decide,_

_Whether you should live or die,_

_Oh, you'll probably go to heaven, _

_so don't hang your head and cry._

_No wonder why, my heart feels dead inside."_

* * *

_I just hope that Eric and Godric will find me, before something happens._

* * *

The cellar, or basement, or wherever the hell I am, is pitch black. Ropes are cutting into my arms and ankles, though they both have long since grown numb.

But all I can think about is, _I'm bored. _

Kidnapping me would be one thing, but leaving me down here forever, with nothing to do? What a dick...

I slide my aching legs underneath me, trying to gather enough strength to stand up. When I finally managed, I nearly fell forward onto my face. Nobody saw that, right?

This is so not how I wanted to be spending my Saturday night, thank you very much.

Sam is going to kill me for missing work today. If I survive this, of course.

I pick a random direction, and hop awkwardly until I bump into something. So, there are a lot boxes in here, and the floor is not something fun to fall on, especially if I can't use my arms to catch myself. Noted.

Pulling myself up from the ground, again, I move around the crate and keep walking.

Oh look, a wall. Ow.

Turning around, I trace my fingers across the cold stone. I start walking, until I feel wood underneath of my fingers. A door, maybe?

Something round and metal is sticking out of the wood, at waist height. Door it is!

Taking a deep breath, I awkwardly turn the handle. Unlocked!

My surprise was almost masked by relief. Who leaves the door to the room with your prisoners in it, unlocked?

There seemed to be stairs behind the door, going up. Great. How the hell am I going to walk up stairs with my ankles all tied up?

Bending backwards, I carefully attempt to untie my ankles. Eventually, they were loose enough to step out of, so I did a little victory dance before leaping up the stairs.

The stone steps didn't make a peep as I made my way up, so it was easy to hear the sound of splintering wood reverberate through the room

Heart pounding, I moved faster up the stairs. _You don't need to lock the doors if you are _inside _the room with your prisoners. _Heart attack in 3...2..1...

"You awoke earlier than I expected, darling."

Don't panic, don't panic! There's only a possibly-homicidal maniac behind me. With a disturbingly familiar English accent...

"And look, you even managed to get untied. I knew you were a smart one. How long have you been awake, love?"

Not-very-smart me kicked in, and I braced myself with a witty remark as I turned around to face him. Of course, I couldn't actually _see _ who it was, but I knew. "Long enough to know you can't keep me here forever, Franklin."

"I don't intend to, love. Russell was very unspecific as to how he wanted you. Alive, he mentioned. But that just brings up the age-old question, doesn't it? Are vampires really dead?"

Wait.. what? A vampire? I haven't even talked to Eric or Godric about that..

"You can't." Russell wanted her for her powers, right? Well if she turned into a vampire, there's no telling what could happen.

"And why not, love?"

"I won't be able to.. _See_ if you do that. Russell might be a tad bit mad about that." Well, it's not a complete lie, I suppose. But why should I care?

"What, you'll suddenly be blind? That doesn't make a lick a' sense, love."

Well, shit. Should I tell him or not? On the one hand, it might save me, at least for a little while. On the other, it might not.

"I can see the future. That's why Russell wants me. And if you turn me... It won't work anymore."

Silence.

Perched precariously on the edge of the step, I can just vaguely see his outline a few steps below me. If I can time it right, I could possibly knock him down the stairs.

_There are 27 steps between him and the ground._

Well, now was as good a time as any for my little gift to be kicking in. He started talking again, but I was concentrating on Seeing.

"Well, perhaps I can wait till Russell sees you. Who knows, you could be lying to-"

He was interrupted, on account of my knees colliding with his chest. Before I knew it, he hit the ground and I was tossed off of him.

I landed in a pile of wood splinters. I guess this was what was left of Franklin's coffin.

"Feisty! I like it." Came his voice from the darkness. I might as well be blind here, but I could still _See_. Never get in a fight with a Psychic.

I couldn't resist riling him up, though. "Fuck you."

_He's going to grab my ankles, and pull me across the floor towards him._

I pull my legs back, just in time to feel his fingers graze the bottom of my foot. "Hey, that tickles."

_Punch to the stomach, then he'll lift me up by my shoulders. _

_Then a boring monologue, trying to make me fear him and do what he says. _

_Some creepy remarks about me being his 'dark princess'. _

Why does this sound vaguely familiar? I lay down quickly, as his fist swings through the air above me. He reaches for me, but I roll to the side, and quickly stand up. He probably was expecting me to run, so I did the opposite. Arms still tied up, I charge at him; knocking him to the ground again. I couldn't even reach for a piece of wood, or anything, and I quickly found myself pinned to the ground underneath his arms.

"Sooo not fair." I whined. Let's just hope that the hardness pressing into my thigh was a piece of wood, no pun intended.

He leaned down, swiping his tongue over the dried blood on my cleavage.I felt fangs graze my skin, but I was only repulsed. _So _

not as good as when my vampires do it. I like the sound of that. _My vampires. _

"Your blood is amazing. It tastes like... You know, the smell of a bouquet of flowers? That's what is tastes like . It probably tastes even better when it's warm." Um, thanks?

He reared his head back, preparing to drink.

"_Pour some sugar on me,_

_Ooh, in the name of love._

_Pour some sugar on me._

_C'mon fire me up!"_

That was my phone.

"Nice ringtone, love. Who's Eric?" I felt his grip on my throat got tighter, as he opened my phone with the other hand. The faint light illuminated his face, as he became quite enraged.

"The man who is going to rip your head off, I hope." I couldn't resist.

"You have a fucking boyfriend?!"

"Well, yeah. Have you seen me? I'm gorgeous!" My phone had stopped ringing, and the text alert beeped a few times.

"Eleven unread messages. What should I say?" He's asking me?

"Well, considering that he is probably on his way here, I would start making funeral arrangements."

He scoffed at that. "No one could find us."

"Not even two powerful vampires that I have shared blood with? I'm talking thousands of years old, here."

I was only met with silence, again. Suddenly, he wrenched my head forward, and slammed it back down on the stone floor. _If I didn't have a concussion before, I do now._

* * *

**AN: Sorry guys! I've been soo busy, that I haven't even been writing at all. I stayed up a few hours later to post this for you guys, since I have late start tomorrow. Leave a review about how much you like my dear Franklin ;)**

**((The song is Pour Some Sugar On Me -Def Leppard))**


	12. Chapter 12

**In One Ear - Cage The Elephant**

_"Now I know I'm not a saint,_

_I been a sinner all my life,_

_I ain't tryin to hide my flaws,_

_I'd rather keep them in the light,_

_They wanna criticize, scrutinize,_

_Cast another stone,_

_Burn me at the stake and sit and watch it from their throne."_

* * *

I was only met with silence, again. Suddenly, he wrenched my head forward, and slammed it back down on the stone floor. _If I didn't have a concussion before, I do now._

* * *

I didn't have to open my eyes to know that it was still dark when I woke. I didn't _want_ to open my eyes, my head was pounding so bad.

Considering the recent head trauma, I was surprised that I even woke up at all. Between a head-splitting ache, and bruises forming around my neck, I could do little more than just sit here.

Where is here?

The ground was surprisingly comfy, and my forehead was pressed against cool leather.

I was moving. Well, the ground was.

_I'm in a car._

Oh. Well, there you go.

"Awake already, love? I thought you would still be unconscious until we reached Jackson, at least."

My pillow was talking.

I shot up in my seat, to find that my pillow wasn't actually a pillow, or even the seat for that matter. It was Franklin.

Even in the darkness, I could make out his features in the dim light of the dashboard. "I'm just stubborn like that, I guess. You're hardly the first person to try to kill me, you know."

"But I will be the last. When you are mine, no one will harm you." Well that's.. sweet, I guess.

"That's really sweet of you, sort of, but I need to go back to Bon Temps. My.. friends are probably tracking us as we speak. If you turn back now, and let me go, they won't hurt you!" I would hate for there to be useless bloodshed. Well, I would actually like nothing more than to bash his psycho head in, but I would rather not have to clean it up afterwards.

"I have already alerted Russell Edgington, it's too late to turn back." Not that he would, fucker.

"Fine. But I warned you." Did I come up with a plan B? No. "How long until we get there, then?"

"Half an hour, love, at the most."

Fabulous.

_There is a lighter wedged between the seat buckles, and a gas station in about two miles._

The Vision hurt like hell, but so worth it. Someone up there must be pulling for me, at least. After a quick analysis of myself, and the car, I found that my arms were not tied up anymore, and my pale skin has dark purple bruises, almost everywhere.

At least my arms are untied. I would have to wait till we got out to light him up, though. Who wants to be trapped in a car with a flaming psychopath?

But how are am I going to get him to stop?

"I have to pee." Stick the classics, right?

Franklin looked frustrated.. with himself. "Oh, of course. How could I have forgotten? Don't worry, love, you won't have to deal with those trivial human needs much longer."

That's what I'm afraid of. Might as well make myself at home. Stockholm.

Playing it cool, I just shrug. "Oh, it's no problem. There's a gas station up ahead." He just nodded, and pressed on the gas.

I, very, very reluctantly put my head back down on his shoulder. That surprised him, at first. Then he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, hugging me to him.

Fighting the urge to gag, I reach over and turn the stereo on.

Hmm, awkward silence, or country music?  
"So," I say, trying to fill the awkward silence, "How long have you been a vampire?"

He seemed thoughtful. "About.. ninety-four years. Why?"

"I just want to get to know you better, Franklin. Especially if we are going to be spending eternity together." _Gag_. I suddenly catch my reflection in the rear-view mirror. "Oh my god! My hair!"

It was soaked through with my dried blood, with little splinters of wood tangled in it. I attack it with a vengeance the rest of the way to the gas station, picking out bits of wood and trying to untangle my dark hair with my fingers.

Ignoring Franklin's chuckles at my frustrations about my hair, my real focus is on the metal lighter wedged between the seats next to me. As he pulls into the nearly deserted parking lot, I quickly come up with a plan, of sorts.

_Vampires are extremely flammable. It shouldn't take more than a few moments for him to meet the true death. My cell phone is in the glove compartment._

When Franklin got out of the car, I quickly shoved the lighter into the waistband of my shorts before he opened my door for me. How considerate.

There was no one here, aside from the store clerk, who was now dozing off against the counter inside. Good, less witnesses.

Standing up was difficult, as was walking, but I quickly got back into the swing of things, so we made our way to the door on the outside of the building, that led to the bathroom.

Franklin had a killer grip on my elbow, as if to reassure himself that I wouldn't run off. As if. I quickly spotted the place to execute my Plan B.

Carefully maneuvering my foot into a crack in the concrete, I was sent sprawling across the pavement.

Only I didn't, thanks to vampire speed, and I fell into Franklin's arms instead, his dark brown ones gazing into my green. His arms were wrapped around my shoulders, with my chest pulled flush against his. He smiled smugly at our intimate position, and so did I.

But for a different reason, I imagine.

Vampires burst into flames faster than I thought.

Almost too fast for me to rip the car keys out of his hand, and back up to a safe distance.

"You fucking bitch! I'm going to kill you!"

As it turns out, vampires can still vamp speed towards you when they are on fire. I did not See that, and was pushed against the side of the building forcefully. Franklin bent over me, fangs extended, preparing to rip my throat out. I was frozen, heart pounding, and palms sweating.

The horrible stench of burning vampire flesh brought me out of my frozen state, just in time to receive a mouthful of blood. Franklin practically exploded, sending burnt flesh, blood, and guts all around me. I slid down the wall, leaning against it while I tried to regain my breath.

I don't know exactly how long I sat there against the side of the building, my chest heaving, and covered, head to toe, in blood, but I'm pretty sure I blacked out at some point.

Yeah, I definitely did.

* * *

**AN: I didn't get to have as much Franklin time as I wanted, but my muse wanted me to do this :( Sorry! I wanted a quick update to make up for last week, so here it is! When I put a date for the next update on here, I am usually more inclined to actually post something. So, next update: Sunday, (3/17/12) At the latest. I have a comp this weekend, but I will try to write on the way to and from. **

**Review if you liked it! Love you guys ;) -MJ**


	13. Chapter 13

**I Tried Not To - The Sadies**

_"I can't tell the things I've dreamed_

_From the things that I have done"_

* * *

_"Do you think daddy will bring us back presents?"_

_"Of course he will. Doesn't he always?"_

_Sitting at the kitchen table, a little girl sat, dutifully stirring a bowl of cake batter. With wild black curls framing her pale freckled face, and sea-green eyes, she was the spitting image of the woman wiping flour from the countertops. Flour streaked both of their outfits, the product of a brief, but intense, fight._

_"Can I lick the spoon when I'm done, mommy?" The little girl asked enthusiastically._

_The older woman laughed, before walking over to the table. "It'll give you a tummy ache."_

_"'S worth it."_

_Instantly, the older woman's back went rigid and she tensed up._

_But the little girl was blissfully unaware of her mother's discomfort, fiercely stirring the lumpy mixture._

_"Shilo, go to your room. Now. Call the police." There was an edge to her voice, even Shilo noticed. But it was too late._

_As Shilo ran towards the stairs to her room, someone knocked on the back door. Stopping behind the table, she watched her mother go to answer the door._

_The sound of a wolf howling broke the eerie silence._

_With the sound of splintering wood, the door suddenly gave way, revealing a wolf. With fur as dark as the midnight sky, it seemed to suck the life and light out of the space around it._

_With a mighty leap, it was on Shilo's mother in a second, tackling her to the ground._

_The door, hanging limply from one of its hinges, gave way with the sound of metal scraping against metal. That was enough the scare the little dark-haired girl under the table. With the low-hanging table-cloth and chairs surrounding her, she couldn't see a thing._

_She didn't need to._

_Her mother was screaming. Those screams would haunt her dreams for the rest of her life, even though she would have no memory of them._

_Crying, Shilo curled up into a ball, pulling her knees up to her chest and hiding her face in her knees._

_Something warm and sticky was pooling at her bare feet, soaking into her black leggings she had picked out that morning. She opened her eyes, barely keeping in her scream._

_Blood. Blood Everywhere._

_It didn't matter that the screaming had stopped, because it was all she heard. All she would hear for the next two days._

_Two days._

_Two days, spent sitting in a pool of her mother's blood. Two days, listening to her mother's screams, in her own head. She didn't move an inch, staying curled in a tight ball._

_She had long since ran out of tears to cry, and the blood around her feet had dried._

_She didn't move till she heard her father's voice, calling out to them. But all she did was begin crying again. Sobbing, chest heaving with the effort, her father began calling out again._

_He followed the noise, finding the wrecked door and her mother's body first. He quickly dialed the authorities, while attempting to coax Shilo out from under the table._

_As soon as he had his little girl in his arms, he cried with her._

* * *

When I came to, I was pleased to see that I was still in the same place. Far too often, I find myself waking up in the weirdest places.

I remember. Remember everything. Her screams, her blood. The numbness that had creeped into my mind, that had stayed with me to this day. Even the two days I spent alternating between sobbing, and staring blankly at the blood on the white marble tiles.

But, if I want to get out of there without involving the police, or anybody for that matter, I need to put the memories aside for now. I can cry about it later.

I found the keys still in my hand, where I had clutched them hard enough to break skin.

Luckily, I still had enough of Franklin's blood still in my system to heal my palm right away. The aching and bruises were long gone, chased away by the vampire blood that I had accidentally swallowed. I could actually stand and walk.

The ground was slick and sticky with blood. So was my outfit.

"Ugh. I hate vampires, sometimes." I grumbled to myself. If there was a moment for Eric and Godric to come popping out of the bushes, it would have been then.

But they didn't, and I was grateful. I look like a mess.

Gingerly sitting on the leather of the driver's side, I could actually admire the car. A black 1969 Dodge Charger, if I'm not mistaken, with black leather seats and tinted windows.

And I was getting the seat all bloody. Well, I suppose I could clean it later.

I attempted to wipe of the key, but couldn't find a single part of me that wasn't covered in blood. I settled for wiping it on the inside of my waistband, and put the key in the ignition.

Revving the engine slightly, I quickly found a suitable rock station, before opening the glove compartment to get my phone.

Of course, my visions forgot to mention that the battery was completely drained.

But this did give me an excuse to drive this magnificent car, at least.

* * *

The sun had just risen a few minutes ago, just as I was pulling into Bon Temps.

As I drove up to my house, I noticed a large truck parked in front of my house.

'Herveaux Contracting' I read. That name sounded familiar.

_("This is the name of a Were that owes me a favor. Call him if you need anything in the daytime.")_

Parking behind my house, I made a mad dash for my back door. The last thing I need is for one of my neighbors to call the police.

The door was still unlocked, but closed. I could see the spot on the porch where my head had hit. It has a nice big, circular dent, rimmed in a deep crimson stain.

Adding "replace porch floorboards" to my long list of things to do, I opened the door slowly.

Top on the list, was to plug-in my phone. Then take a shower, text Eric and Godric, eat, and figure out what to do about my little situation.

I crept through the house, trying not to get blood on anything.

Was someone snoring?

Following the sounds, I quickly make my way to the living room.

Sprawled out on the couch, was a ruggedly handsome man, who seemed to be deep in sleep. Eric probably told him to wait here, if I came back. I had never particularly like guys with beards before, but he was .. attractive, to say the least.

This must be Alcide.

Yummy.

His tight blue jeans and plaid shirt left nothing to the imagination. If he flexed, I wouldn't be too surprised if all of his clothes just ripped in half.

I should probably stop ogling him. I'm not single anymore, after all.

Does that make Eric and Godric my boyfriends?


	14. Chapter 14

**Lone Wolf - The Eels**

"_I am a lone wolf._

_I always was, and will be._

_I feel fine. I am resigned to this._

_I am a lone wolf."_

* * *

There was nothing quite like taking a shower after being soaked in blood for a couple of hours.

After scrubbing the top few layers of my skin off, and then doing it again, I finally felt clean enough to get out.

That, and the water had started to run cold.

Quickly pulling my hair into a loose braid and putting some light makeup on, I walk out of the bathroom. I put on a pair of black leggings

with a tight black Queen tank top, and make my way back down the hallway to the kitchen.

I followed the bloody trail I had left, back down the hallway. I must clean that up, sometime.

I wasn't the only one following the blood, apparently.

Alcide had been after the bloody footprints to my room, and I almost ran into him as I rounded the corner to the living room. With my face mere inches from his chest, I stopped. He was as tall as Eric, with me at a mere 5'9. (in Sweden, I was considered short, trust me. At least I was taller than Godric, by an inch or two.)

Boy, did he smell good. Like aftershave and.. manliness.

* * *

**Alcide's POV:**

Alcide had been wondering exactly what a woman had to look like, to capture the non beating hearts of, not one, but _two _vampires.

Even to the point of going against Russell Edgington.

Now, as he stood face-to-face with the this gorgeous creature, he found it very easy to imagine.

Her skin was very pale, made even paler by her ebony hair. There were dark circles under her eyes, and a tired smile on her lips, as she blushed.

Her green eyes showed years of pain and hardships, and the tiredness of trying to hide it.

And, boy, did she smell amazing.

* * *

**Shilo's POV**

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Umm, it's my house? The real question would be, what are _you _doing here?"

He "hmph"-ed and said, "Your vamps told be to stay here.. if something happened."

"Oh. Sure." That made sense, I guess. I wonder how much he knows? But, first things first. "I'm hungry." I immediately turned away from the confused Were, and went into the kitchen. I set about making bacon and eggs, for the both of us, as he walked into the kitchen. He seemed very confused, and at a loss for words.

"How much do you know?" I asked.

"I know that Russell Edgington ain't gonna stop till he gets you. Eric wouldn't say why, though. And Russell sent some crazy vamp to come an' get you. Which didn't seem to work out, judgin' by the vamp blood ever'where."

I startled him by laughing. That pretty much summed it all up, minus my little gift. He seemed torn between thinking I'm bat-shit crazy, or.. well that was pretty much it. "I'm a psychic." Might as well tell him, he's involved anyway. "He must have found out from-" I took a deep breath and continued, "My roommate from college. She was the only person who knew, and she was found about a week ago. Torn apart by a wolf."

"Sorry. We're not all that bad, I promise." Alcide looked apologetic, as he sat down at the small kitchen table. "But that would make sense. Russell hires Weres to work for him, giving them vamp blood in exchange. They do all of his dirty work-" The plates that I was holding suddenly slipped out of my hands, and shattered against the floor.

_The sound of a wolf howling broke the eerie silence._

No. Not again. Shut up, brain.

But there was nothing, only the sound of Alcide standing abruptly, checking to see if I was alright.

His worried questions that I didn't hear.

I felt his warm hands guide me to the kitchen table, and set me down in one of the chairs. He seemed unnaturally hot, considering the only people I have even had contact with recently were all vampires. How sad is that?

Could my family's death be Russell's doing? Mom, dad, Nik, and even Amy?

Alcide was throwing away the broken plates when I stood back up. "Where are Eric and Godric?"

He looked like he wanted to comment on my recent crazy-ness, but he didn't. His features changed to a uncomfortable, guilty look. "They went to Jackson. To see Russell."

"Fuck." Was all I had to say to that.

Just kidding. "Russell didn't tell the vampire to kidnap me. The vampire- Franklin- wanted to turn me. And now Eric and Godric are going to get themselves fucking killed." Great. Fucking great.

"They should have gotten there just after sunrise. They had those travel coffins delivered to Russell's compound." Alcide supplied.

"They could still be alive." I finished setting the table, served myself, and began eating furiously. It would take about four hours to drive to Jackson, and find Russell's compound, but I wanted to get there as soon as possible, to figure out a game plan.

Alcide watched me incredulously. "You aren't serious. You can't go up against Russell Edgington, he'll kill you. They ain't worth it."

But they were. I lived most of my life, uncaring and unfeeling. With them I felt.. not broken. If Russell kills them, then I won't have anything left aside from revenge. Then after that... nothing. Nothing left, no friends, no family. No vampires.

With a grim expression, I looked Alcide in the eyes. "They're all I have that _is_ worth it." Answers about Russell's involvement in.. everything. "Are you going to try to stop me?"

* * *

**AN: Moar road trips! I just love Alcide, hes sooo studly. Hopefully, in the next chapter we will catch up with our fave vampires ;) You guys are amazing! Thanks for all of the reviews! -M**

**P.S. Who do think Sookie should end up with, in the show? I'm torn between Eric and Alcide. Or both. Mmmm.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ain't No Rest For The Wicked - Cage The Elephant**

"_He said; There ain't no rest for the wicked,_

_Money don't grow on trees_

_I got bills to pay,_

_Got mouths to feed,_

_There ain't nothing in this world for free._

_I can't slow down, I can't hold back, though you know I wish I could. _

_Yeah there ain't no rest for the wicked, till we close our eyes for good."_

* * *

It's been about an hour since I convinced Alcide to come with me to Jackson, and about forty five minutes of driving. After I had finished eating, I quickly shoved some clothes and toiletries in my duffel.

("_Hey umm.. Awkward question; you haven't seen a gun lyin' 'round here or anything, have you?")_

With my handgun tucked safely in the inner pocket of my leather coat, and extra rounds in my duffel bag, I felt restless. As the songs changed to 'Last Dance With Mary Jane', I looked over at Alcide, for the first time since we got into his truck. He looked like he was bursting at the seams with questions, but didn't quite know how to ask.

And I am fine with that.

Figuring out what to do when they got to Jackson, was another thing. Short of busting in, guns-a-blazing, I have no idea what to do.

Although that idea wasn't completely off the table, I had a hard time coming up with anything else.

Alcide's deep, gruff voice brought me out of my reverie. "What do you reckon' we're gonna do when we get there?"

"I'm leaning towards storming the castle." At his incredulous stare, I just rolled my eyes. "It's worked well for me in the past."

He scoffed. "Really?"

"Yes, really. I helped Eric break into The Fellowship Of The Sun, and rescue Godric. That was fun." And not a single text from either of them.

"And that.. worked?"

"Well, I got shot. But I lived. Obviously."

"I don't think that'd work too well a second time."

"No, probably not." My luck was bound to run out, sooner or later. "But I can't think of anything else. Plan-less and vision-less. Ugh."

I have been waiting for a vision, some sort of inkling of what to do, but my mind had been mysteriously blank in that aspect, leaving plenty of room to overthink possible scenarios.

" 'Vision-less'?"

Oh right. Maybe I had forgot to mention the whole psychic bit. Woops. "Oh. Yeah. I can see the future. A skill, in any _other_ moment, that would be annoying."

"And Russell wants you for your.. ability?"

"Well, he doesn't want me for my northern-European good looks. He prefers someone with a lot more.. penis." That earned me a

chuckle from the driver's seat, and I began to laugh too. Eventually I sighed, and picked up my phone again. "Best case scenario, Eric will get my message before they can do anything stupid. They talk their way out of it, and leave. Worst case scenario, they try to stake Russell Edgington, or his progeny, and get themselves killed."

"I'm sure they'll get your message." He was trying to be reassuring, but it was going to take a lot more than that to calm me down. A bottle of tequila, maybe.

"That might not stop Eric.. I fear that something larger is going on here. Eric has a vendetta towards Russell, that he doesn't know about yet.. It'll get him killed." Alcide looked confused again, so I tried to explain. "I had a vision about Eric killing Russell's lover. He said something about Russell taking his family, so he will take his. I have a feeling Eric wasn't talking about me or Godric, that's for sure. Eric doesn't know about the vision, or even that Russell has done.. whatever he did."

"_Mmhm. And what is this?" I recognised Eric's deep voice immediately. I was shocked at the sheer force of how much I missed him and _

_Godric. Eric stood there, in front of a large cabinet filled with expensive, old-looking weapons and books. He looked delicious in a light _

_blue long sleeve that defined his amazing muscles, and.. Oh god, soo not the point here._

"_Japanese vampire erotica, from the 16th century. Exquisite detail, no?" And there was Talbot, still alive and kicking. Well, kicking. _

"_Learn any new tricks?" _

"_Eric, you know as well as I, there's nothing new but someone new." They shared a conspiratorial laugh, but I could see the falseness to _

_Eric's smile. He was anxious, and he did not want to be there._

_Talbot continued talking, and began to walk away, but Eric was transfixed. The fake smile on his face was frozen, as he stared at a golden crown, mounted on a little embossed pedestal. _

"_And this?" He asked, picking it up. His face was wiped of any emotion._

"_Some random tribal crown. There is a hundred of them. This one's Scythian, I think."_

"_Viking." Eric corrects._

_**Flashback** _

_A younger, longer-haired Eric walks into the room, carries a little blonde baby girl. At the table sits a blonde woman, who could only be Eric's mother, and an older man wearing a golden crown._

_Eric hands the little girl to his mother, and sits down. All in Swedish, they begin talking. The older man talks of how Eric should be 'betrothed', and Eric simply brushes it off. _

"_You can't spend your life between a woman's legs." _

"_I can try." If it weren't for the bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, I would have found the Eric-ism funny. Eric stood up, and left the room. After a few minutes of watching Eric and some redhead going at it, I can hear screaming coming from the other room. _

_In a scene strangely reminiscent of my childhood, Eric left the room to discover his family being slaughtered. Mother, father, and even his baby sister, all by wolves. _

_One of the wolves retrieves the crown from Eric's father, and brings it to a dark, hooded figure outside. _

"_Don't be a hero, viking."_

_*** End***_

"_It's beautiful." Eric says, as if nothing is wrong._

"_Quite." Talbot said. _

_He wasn't looking at the crown, either._


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry for the long update. IT was spring break.. and well, you know. So I'm giving you guys a longer chapter then usual. Thanks for all of your love and reviews! -MJ**

* * *

**I Knew You Before- Dustin Kensrue**

_"You were once a sweet little girl_

_So innocent and pure._

_Your eyes were open and sure,_

_Anyone could look right in._

_And you dream of sharing your heart,_

_Instead you share your bed._

_And your heart beats empty and cold,_

_With all of the tears you have shed."_

* * *

"That might not stop Eric.. I fear that something larger is going on here. Eric has a vendetta towards Russell, that he doesn't know about yet.. It'll get him killed."

Alcide was immediately confused. Luckily, Shilo elaborated.

"I had a vision about Eric killing Russell's lover. He said something about Russell taking his family, so he will take his. I have a feeling Eric wasn't talking about me or Godric, that's for sure. Eric doesn't know about the vision, or even that Russell has done.. whatever he did."

Alcide was focussed on the road, so he didn't notice Shilo's body tense, or the vacancy in her eyes. "What'd you think Edgington did?"

But he didn't get an answer from the quiet Shilo beside him. Alcide quickly realized that she must be having a 'vision' or something, so he just turned the radio up and waited.

_"..Oh mother, tell your children:_

_Not to do what I have done._

_Spend your lives in sin in misery_

_In the House Of The Rising Sun.."_

He watched her cautiously, waiting for any sign of waking. Although her eyes stayed dead ahead, there were subtle changes in her expression, if you looked closely. A small smile graced her perfect lips, at first. Then a frown, for quite a while. Confusion colored her features for a few minutes, until her breathing increased, and her eyes filled with unshed tears. Her hands clenched into fists, until her knuckles became white with the effort.

* * *

**Shilo POV:**

Now_ I_ wanted to shove a huge stake into Russell's cold, un-beating heart. Or better yet, rip it out of his fucking chest, so he can see it before he meets the true death.

And I remembered what Godric had told me, before they left my house.

_"You and Eric have more in common than you know."_

Until now, I hadn't noticed how my fingernails dug into the skin of my palm. I did now, with the realization that I had broken skin. Little red crescent marks adorned both of my palms, and I quickly wiped them on my leggings.

I also wiped the overflowing tears off of my cheeks, and began to apologise to Alcide.

"Sorry. That happens a lot, nowadays." I wiped my palms across the black fabric of my soft leggings again, wishing for a tissue or something. And to top it off, I had a huge headache. Ugh.

"No need t' apologise."

I had to admire Alcide. He was trying to act as if nothing weird had just happened, and doing a damn good job of it. I felt I owed him at least some of an explanation. So I have him the bare facts, of how Russell killed Eric's family, and stole his father's crown, leading Eric to find out and kill Talbot.

Alcide hmphed, all tough-like, though I know he is probably getting more confused than ever. "Well, let's hope that doesn't happen."

I can see the sign, that says we are close to Jackson. I don't plan on letting Alcide get into trouble, but he seems hell-bent on the "we"s, and the "us"s. Oh, well.

So I decided that I should be prepared for everything, so I started asking questions. "What do you know about the Weres that Russell employs?"

He looked grim. "Not much, but I know where we can find 'em. They hang out at a bar called 'Lou Pine's'." He looked at me for a moment, before looking back at the road. "You might stick out like a sore thumb, though."

Suddenly self-conscious, I looked down at myself. "What'd you mean?"

"You look too.. nice. And you're obviously not a Were, so you wouldn't really have any reason for being at a bar for Weres."

"Oh." I began to hatch a plan in my head, while I rifled through my duffell. I found my makeup kit, and spread it open on the seat beside me. I switch my simple earrings for some silver skulls, hanging by a small spiked chain, and took out a matching nose ring. In my rebellious youth, I had gotten quite a few piercings. I kept my nose and belly button ones open though, since I had always liked them. Quickly replacing the clear belly button ring for a silver one, with a blood red gem, I smiled with satisfaction.

I applied some dark, heavy makeup with red lipstick. Then, I ripped off the bottom of my dark tank top, exposing my pale stomach and jagged scar.

Alcide raised his eyebrow, but didn't comment. I pulled on a pair of frayed jean shorts over my leggings.

With my leather jacket and combat boots, my ensemble didn't look too bad.

"How's that?" I asked, with a devilish smile. While he tried to formulate a question, I used the torn off part of my shirt to tie up my hair, in a loose ponytail.

"That's... Well, you won't have much problems of getting information out of any of them, for sure."

I'm going to take that as a compliment. "Thanks."

* * *

"People come here voluntarily?"

The bar was.. quaint. And by that, I was exactly where you expected a bunch of evil Were bikers to hang out. I could hear loud rock music, even though we were still outside, and it was only- I checked the clock on the dash- three in the afternoon.

Alcide chuckled. "Yeah. It's quite popular."

I wrinkled my nose, but made no further comment. Stepping out onto the hot pavement, we made our way to the front door, where a young, muscled Were was guarding the door. Alcide put his hand on the small of my back, as he nodded at the bouncer. Mr. Muscles nodded back, and let us through without comment, and I tried to put on my most badass face. They seemed to know each other.

As soon as we got inside, Alcide quickly took his hand back, looking a bit sheepish. "You good on your own? " I smiled encouragingly, and nodded. "But make it quick, for your sake." Alcide made his way to the bar, to chat it up with the bartender.

Taking a deep breathe, I concentrated on finding someone with information.

_Tall, bald, and tattooed at twelve o'clock. Drinking straight vodka. _

Perfect. I slid in beside him at the bar, and caught the bartender's eye. "Straight vodka." It took every ounce of my mind to suppress my polite british upbringing, and leave off the 'please'.

I could feel the gaze of my new buddy, slowly undressing me. Turning towards him, I lean closer to him, and wink. And fight the urge to vomit, but I try not to let it show.

"Hey, pretty lady. What's a little girl like you, doin' in a place like this?"

I laid the southern accent on thick, pretending to like his so called pick-up line. "I ain't a little girl."

He looked me up and down appreciatively. "No, you sure ain't. But you didn't answer the question."

"No I didn't."

"Well, you ain't a Were." If he expected me to show any kind of surprise, he didn't show it. Of course I wasn't surprised, either. "So you must be wantin' some good ol' fucking, then."

Well, that was quick. And easy.

_He had vampire blood in his system. Russell pays them in blood. They just captured a newbie vamp last night, with the help of the newest edition to the pack. An older man, dark hair, blue eyes. English accent._

My heart began to beat faster, and my palms became sweaty. But I ignored it, and focused on finding out more. "Well, I wouldn't exactly be opposed. But maybe you could answer me some questions?" I tried to look inviting and sluty, and he was too drunk to even think twice about my request.

"Sure thing, sugar. What'd ya wanna know?"

"Did you get any new Weres round here? Dark hair, blue eyes. English." Might as well be forward.

"Hell yeah. He came in this bar, not two weeks ago, lookin' for our packmaster. Said he had some important secret he wanted to sell to a vamper. Whatever it was, must'a been pretty big. Cuz' now, it's like he's just buddy-buddy with all the local vamps."

I tried to get as much information out of him as I could, before he realized what he was doing. "Does he have a name?"

"Mmm.." He drunkenly slurred. "Michael Something-or-other." He leaned towards me, leering, and grabbed my arm. "How's about your offer?"

Trying to remain calm, and not slap him in the face, I removed my arm from his grip. "You know? I'm not feelin' too well. Maybe I'll just leave now."

Wrong answer, as it turned out. Baldy grabbed my arm again, and tried to drag me across the floor. Before I could even react, Alcide was there. He punched Baldy square in the jaw, and pulled me away from him.

I tried to intervene, but everyone was already staring at us. Baldy recovered, minus a few teeth, and reared back to punch Alcide.

But he was slow, and Alcide was ready. I couldn't hep feel a little satisfaction, as Alcide intercepted the punch, and hit Baldy again, this time on the nose.

Crunch.

The bouncer from before stepped in between the two men, and forced them away from each other. "She's not worth it, Alcide."

Alcide looked at me, and looked a bit confused. "I hardly know her." True.

The bouncer pushed baldy towards his friends, and told them to leave. He turned back to us, and he looked a little exasperated. "No, not her." Umm, hello, I'm standing right here. "Debbie."

Who's Debbie?

"What about Debbie?" Alcide asked.

_Ex-fiance. Addicted to V, cheated on Alcide with one of Russell's Weres, who are now engaged._

Only, Alcide didn't know the last part, because he looked mighty surprised at the next words to come out of the bouncer's mouth.

"Aww shit. You didn't know. Debbie is getting engaged to Cooter. Her party is tonight."

My Were-in-shining-armour was speechless. He just stood there a moment, before I took his arm, and began to drag him out of that bar. I thanked the bouncer before we left.

I didn't stop till we were back outside, in the bright sun. "You okay?" I asked, before starting my pacing.

"Fine."

It was my turn to raise an eyebrow. "Alrighty. But this wasn't a total lost cause. Baldy," Alcide smiled a bit at that, "Said that about two weeks ago, a Were by the name of Michael came by, asking for Russell. He had some big important secret to sell to him, and by the looks of it, did. He's also English."

Alcide just looked blank.

"I'm English."

"Oh. You think he followed you here?"

"It probably took him a few years to find me, but yeah." At least Russell wasn't involved in my parents' death, but that didn't make me like him any more. "If only we could find him.."

_Try Russell's compound._


	17. Chapter 17

**Dirt Room -Blue October**

_"I'm like a ghost_

_I'll be living in a dirt room_

_Waiting for the day to be closer_

_To the window in your home_

_I'll be standing by your backdoor_

_Reaching for the knife in my coat_

_You think you own me_

_You should have known me_

_You took the future and the food off my family's plate_

_You think you'll use me_

_but I'm stronger than you."_

* * *

_Try Russell's compound._

I didn't usually go against my sixth sense, but I was a little hesitant to just traipse into Russell's place, and tell him off for hiring a murdering psychopath. Not to mention, it was hardly five in the afternoon.

Dinner time.

So that's why I convinced Alcide to take me out to dinner, so that we could regroup. If I knew it was that easy..

And once again, he was trying to talk me out of busting into Russell's mansion, guns-a-blazing.

"Why not?" I whined, as I stepped out of his truck.

"'Cus, you'll get yourself killed. And then Eric'll be pissed." Alcide pushed open the doors to the small diner, holding them open in a very gentleman-ly way.

I pouted, only for lack of a better argument. We sat down, and quickly ordered. An older waitress with far too much make up, carrying a large pitcher of water, walked towards our booth.

_Catch it._

She stumbled, caught on an upturned corner of a tile, sending the pitcher to the ground. My hands immediately reached for it, catching it just at the right angle so as not to spill.

"Thanks, hun! How did you get there here so fast?"

What? I hadn't even stood up. But not only had I stood up, I was partly kneeling about ten feet away from my booth, and a very bewildered Alcide, with a ice-cold pitcher of water in my hands.

"Oh. Uhh, luck?" I straightened, and hastily handed the waitress the pitcher. Avoiding the stares of a few customers, I quickly walked back to my table and sat down.

Alcide didn't say anything for a few minutes, seemingly unable to come up with anything to say. Gee, that happens a lot.

So I focused on the cracked red vinyl seats, trying to make my own sense of what just happened. Did I teleport or something? There wasn't any sort of reasonable explanation for what just happened, but now wasn't the time.

"So. New plan. After this, you go home. Don't get hurt, and stay away from this Debbie chick. My psychic-ness is sensing all sorts of bad juju." I could also sense he was about to interrupt me, so I tried to talk over him. "I'm going to, calmly, have a little 'business' meeting with Russell Edgington. Take it from there."

Worst case scenario, he doesn't let me leave, and I have an excuse to kick his ass. Best case scenario, I take my vampires home with me, and we have yummy sexy-times. I could hope.

"How do you expect to get out a' that alive?" He asked, as a tall, busty blonde set down our plates in front of us.

I waited for the waitress to retreat back to the kitchen before answering. "My sixth sense will keep me busy, thats for sure. I'll just play it by ear, I guess." I took a bite of my pancakes, (Yeah I know, it's dinner, sue me), and nodded. "I'll sneak in before the sun goes down. Take it from there."

"That's probably the worst plan, ever."

"So?"

* * *

Okay, so tiptoeing through the woods behind the mansion in broad daylight was not exactly sneaky. What'd ya gonna do?

I slowly made my way through the trees, keeping to the shadows of the bushes as much as possible. I had two hours until sunset, and the vampires came out to play.

_Wolf, quarter mile to the left._

Gearing right, I set into a light jog. For about an hour.

How big was this fucking property?

Really, I hadn't even been here for more than twenty minutes, before I came across a dilapidated shed. It was small, barely bigger than my bathroom, with peeling, shiny silver paint. There were no windows, and only a large worn silver door. It seemed to have been made to keep vampires prisoners, but seemed un-used.

No reason not to poke around, though.

Surprisingly, the door was unlocked, and it swung back on rusted hinges. I opened it enough to slip through, and quickly hopped in.

The door was unlocked because no sane vampire would open the door to escape in the middle of the day. No amount of psychic mojo could prepare me for the sight of Bill fucking Compton, nude, coated in blood, and silvered to the wall.

_"Like- Like that secret file you got on me?" Sookie said, her eyes pleading for it not to be true._

_"Get the fuck out of my house, Bill Compton!"_

_"You work for SophieAnn?"_

You know what? I'm just going to leave him here. Russell can just have a fucking field day. Assuming he lives to torture Compton.

* * *

**AN:** _I'm sooooo sorry! I've been having writer's block, and I have been sick and super busy. So I decided to post this short little part that I already had. Love you guys!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Time For Tea- Emilie Autumn**

_"There was a little girl, who had a little curl_

_Right in the middle of her forehead_

_And when she was good, she was very, very good_

_But when she was bad, she was homicidal!_

_One day that little girl may find a filthy metal spike_

_And drive it right in the middle of your forehead_

_For she and her friends, this is very, very good_

_But for you the game is over – this is revolution_

_It's time for war!_

_It's time for blood!_

_It's time for TEA!"_

* * *

I finally found Eric and Godric's room, after about a half-hour of searching the HUGE mansion. I passed by many guards, but if they objected to me being there, they didn't show it.

The doors were locked, but I came fully prepared, having grabbed a key from Russell's office. There were no windows in the entire mansion, but I imagined it would be close to sunset.

Of course, I had no idea how close.

"Why, darlin, you wouldn't want to go wakin' up a sleeping vampire, would ya?" Russell's voice was deep southern drawl, with just a touch of fake-sweetness.

"I think they'd forgive me." I decided to drop any kind of fake accent that he could probably see through.

"Well, why don't we have a little talk in my office and wait for 'em?" He left no room for disagreement, as he turned and began to walk back in the direction I had come from. I followed reluctantly, going with gut instinct and not good judgement.

We passed by a large, familiar cabinet. I stopped immediately, and wrenched open the glass door. He stopped and turned around curiously as I took out the crown and stuffed it into my bag.

At his confused expression, I just shook my head. "Trust me, I'm saving a lot of lives right now. Yours and mine included." For a moment I thought he might object.

But he just turned again and kept going. He must know better than to argue with a psychic, at least. Once we were inside of his office, I sat uneasily on the stiff leather couch.

Taking an unnecessary breath, he spoke. "I am deeply sorry for the.. unfortunate way in which you were brought here. I had planned on bein' more cordial than that, but by the time Franklin did what he did-"

Had getting kidnapped by Franklin been only this morning? It felt like a lifetime ago. "I think there's kinda been a bit of a mix up. Franklin did sorta' imply that you weren't on board with the kidnapping thing, so I wasn't gonna hold it against you. But Eric and Godric think so. And I may-or-may-not-have killed Franklin this morning, about a half an hour away from Jackson, at the Conico gas station. Maybe." Now he just looked impressed. "And when I got back, I found that my vampires had flown all the way back here, thinkin' that you kidnapped me. So I drove all the way back here to stop them from doing anything really stupid, for lack of a better plan."

Russell looked like he was trying to wrap his head around all that I had said. "Well, then as long as you are here.."

"Not quite. You should be very lucky I got here before anything could happen. Eric would have killed you both in a blind rage."

"You believe your vampires are so enthralled with you, as to try and kill me? I am a fucking 3000 year old vampire."

I just laughed. "Well, possibly. But the deaths are not to avenge me. This crown," I took the crown out of my bag, "Belonged to Eric's human family. You slaughtered them all. Mother, father, baby sister." Pause. "The loss of one's family is not unfamiliar to me." I placed the golden crown back in my bag. "In fact, the very man who murdered my family is under your employ. Be lucky I have more control than Eric, because even I'm having a hard time trying not to kill you right now. And I could, vampire speed be damned. I'm psychic, bitch."

This was fun. Watching Russell squirm. I kept my crazy-Shilo smile throughout the last few sentences, noting how Russell refused to make eye-contact.

"But I'm being nice. I have the means and vamp-power to turn you into goo right now, but I'll settle for the life of the man who ratted me out to you. Then I'll go home, participate in mind-blowing hot sex, and call my boss to tell him I'm still alive. Then, maybe I'll owe you one."

Russell opened his mouth, then shut it. And again, and again, till he managed to say something. But he was cut off by the door flinging open, and two blurs coming straight at me. I barely managed a sassy "Hey guys!" before I was nearly tackled off the couch.

Caught in between two bone-crushing hugs, I fought to breathe. "Long time no see. Can I breathe now?"

They let go apologetically, immediately inspecting my body for injuries. Maybe copping a feel, I'm not sure. Eric was the first to say anything. "You smell like the Were."

"Well who else is going to tell me you went on a suicide mission?"

"But you were kidnapped-" Godric said.

"Sit down. I'll give you a rundown."

One stern look later, they both sat down on the couch. They were both apprehensive and tightly wound, tense and ready for action. Russell was amused by their odd displays of affection.

"Darling? I thought the psychic would be here by now-" Talbot walked in through the open doors, stopping short of seeing all of us.

I rolled my eyes impatiently. "Sit down. It's story time." I'll admit- not the most sane thing I could have said, but oh well. I explained to Eric and Godric everything that had happened, leaving out any mention of Russell's past involvement with Eric. "So, two concussions, a dead vampire, one biker bar, and a couple of really weird visions later, I hopped the fence and broke into the mansion. Russell has agreed to let me go with the mysterious Were, preferably in a body bag, if I give him a couple of psychic readings. Right?"

Russell had the decency to nod, though he was deeply conflicted about it. "Yes, yes. The Were is actually due here in an hour. Michael Bellows is the name."

"Pardon?" Umm, what? Bellows? As in, Nick's father?

"Michael Bellows. Tall, blonde fellow with a sexy british accent." Talbot put in.

Tall and blonde? Yes. Sexy? Not on my life. I had trusted him. Strangely enough, he was the only one of Nick's pack that didn't blame me for his death. But I hadn't met him until college...

The vampires on either side of me were strangely silent, doing the silent-talking thing. But my eyes were focussed on a spot on the perfect, unmarked mahogany wood paneling on the opposite side of the room.

_There was no reason for waking up so early, or abruptly. The clock read eight a.m.. Even on my birthday I would never wake up so early._

_*CRASH*_

_Splintering wood echoed through the room below mine. Dad's study._

_Screaming. Dad's._

_I raced down the hallway, and flew down the stairs. But by the time I had opened the study door it was too late. I froze, hand still on the door handle._

_Blood. Blood again. And parts. Through the blood, it was hard to tell how much of the body was left intact._

_Glass floated in the blood, like snowflakes. There was large gaping hole in the wall where a window used to be, with jagged edges of glass and wood. A cold breeze blew through the window, ruffling my blue nightgown._

_I didn't move for two and a half hours. Hand on the doorknob, one foot poised to take another step._

_The doorbell rang twice._

_"Hey! Anyone home?" Amie's voice called out. "Time to set up for the party!" She came around the corner of the hallway. "There you are! Why aren't you dressed yet? Your party starts in like-" But she cut off. She saw the blood running out of the study door, cold and congealing around my bare feet. She screamed. She grabbed my arm, and pulled me away from the gruesome scene. "I'm calling 112."_

_I looked down at my feet, and the bloody footprints that marked our treck._

_Not again._

_"I am that little girl, I have that little curl_

_Right in the middle of my forehead_

_And when I am good, I am very, very good_

_But when I am bad, I am fucking gorgeous!_

_We've got the tools, we've got the time_

_To punish a most worthy crime_

_against humanity._

_Some where it's always time for tea._

_Revenge is a dish that is best served now."_

* * *

**AN: Thanks for sticking with me through the less-than-frequent updates. Love you guys! P.S According to the internet, 112 is the European 911. If this is wrong, please P.M. me so I can make it right.**

**Time for Tea:Emilie Autumn**

** watch?v=qwy9yk1d7Tk**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Behind Blue Eyes - The Who_**

_"No one knows what its like, to be the bad man_

_To be the sad man,_

_Behind blue eyes._

_And no one knows what its like to be hated_

_To be fated._

_To telling lonely lies."_

* * *

_"Nick! Are you home?" I walked in my apartment._

_Silence._

_"Hellllooooo?"_

_Jeez, this place is a dump. Wasn't it clean when I left this morning?_

_How did that lamp break?_

_Upon closer examination, the lamp wasn't the only thing broken. The bookcase had been upended against the opposite wall; books scattered across the floor. A chair is upended in the dining room, and the the table is split in half. And in the kitchen.. is Nick._

_An unconscious , bloody and broken Nick. But alive, given the uneven rising and falling of his chest. He was sprawled out on the kitchen tiles on his stomach._

_I fumbled for my phone, dialing the authorities. But I couldn't speak, or utter a word._

_"What's your emergency? ..Hello? " I set the phone down on the counter. They will come eventually._

_He must of shifted at some point, because he's not wearing any clothes. Checking over his body, I find two broken ribs, possibly broken arm, and a bite mark on his thigh. _

_A hand clamped over my mouth harshly, pulling me up from my crouched position._

_I snapped out of it then. I screamed through my attacker's hands, aiming kicks for the shins and crotch. He just laughed, a deep rumble echoing through his chest._

_There was a flash of metal at my side, and the searing agony of the knife slicing across my stomach. I screamed louder against my attacker's palm, then bit viciously into the soft flesh._

_It was enough for him to loosen his grip, sending me sprawling onto the ground on my hands and knees. I turned around towards my attacker as I stood._

_Then I froze._

_"Mr. Bellows?" I found my voice again. How could he? To his own son?_

_He just smiled. Decently attractive, given the age difference, with blonde hair, graying at the sides, and piercing blue eyes like his son. But the smile was filled with malice and psychotic glee._

_Then it clicked. Werewolf. Breaking in and hurting people I love. But why?_

_I back away towards the window, unable to stop looking at the man I had looked up to for so long. "Why?" My voice was shaking with the effort to hold back the tears._

_"Why not?" He laughed again. I shivered. "First it was for revenge. Your mother and I used to be very good friends, you know. Had she never left, you'd be mine." Umm, eww. "But I didn't know how useful she could have been. But it all worked out now, didn't it?"_

_Suddenly he was there, pulling my arms behind my back. He produced ropes from somewhere and proceeded to tie me up. I managed to yank one arm free, and punched him as hard as I could._

_His nose crunches beneath my fist, and he freezes. Then he wiped his hand under his nose, and watched the blood drip from his fingers. Quick as lightning, he grabbed my wrist and twisted it while bending down._

_The bone pierced my skin, staining my skin a bright crimson color. By brain was too full of pain to register my own screaming. He continued to tie me to one of the unbroken chairs, while he talked._

_"Like mother like daughter. But you wouldn't remember, would you?" I froze then. How did he know? "Oh, how clever I was to disguise myself with magic. You never saw me coming, did you? I wonder how many nights you stay awake. Guilty, that you couldn't save them. Can't save him."_

_He flipped the chair to face the unconscious Nick._

_"And the best part? You won't remember me. Won't remember what I will do to you. Even after all of this." His grin is pure sadistic pleasure._

_He pulls the knife out again, pulling it across my right thigh. Twice more, while I thrashed and screamed. It only took another three for Nick to wake up. It was a wonder he hadn't already._

_But Mikael was ready. He grabbed his son by his blonde hair, pulling the knife across his throat._

_I couldn't scream anymore. His body fell at my feet with a wet thump, as blood formed a pool around him._

_I watched, not registering Mikael's laugh. Or the vicious breaking down of my door, followed by Mikael making a beeline for the window. I missed his hesitation at leaving me behind, and the police untying me._

* * *

I remembered being questioned, later at a hospital. They could hear my screaming through the phone, but not any of the conversations. They had told me some bullshit story that someone had broken in, and we had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

But I didn't think so. As soon as I had been cleared, I left Europe immediately for a tour of small American towns, finally stopping in Bon Temps for about a year.

"Shilo? Shilo are you alright?"

Considering I just watched my boyfriend and father die, again, I'm fucking dandy. I stood up abruptly, brushing off Eric's and Godric's questions. "Where is he?" I directed at Russell.

He opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come in." Russell said.

_He's at the front door._

A nameless vampire opened the door to tell Russell that his guest had arrived. But by the time he had finished his sentence, I was already halfway down the hallway.

All four of the vampires occupying the office followed me towards the front door.

Eric caught my hand, interrupting my very imaginative killing plans. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to kill him. As slowly and painfully as possible. Are you going to stop me?"

Godric and Eric both grinned. "Of course not."


	20. Chapter 20 Bitches!

**_I Can't Decide - Scissor Sisters_**

_"Smells like something I've forgotten._

_Curled up, died, and now it's rotten._

_I'm not gangsta tonight,_

_Don't wanna be a bad guy._

_I'm just a loner, baby._

_And now you've got in my way._

_I can't decide, whether you should live or die."_

* * *

_"I'm going to kill him. As slowly and painfully as possible. Are you going to stop me?"_

_Godric and Eric both grinned. "Of course not."_

* * *

I saw him before he saw me, of course. I was maybe three feet away from him when he seemed to recognize me.

"Shi? Is that you? Bloody he-" And then my fist connected with his jaw, sending him down like a ton a' bricks. Were or no, I packed a pretty good punch. He propped himself up on an arm, and rubbed his jaw. "I take it the spells have worn off-" He was cut off by my foot coming into contact with his ribcage, and his speaking quickly turned to a low growl.

Godric and Eric both bared their fangs at him menacingly, but he was unperturbed. I turned to Russell, who was watching the exchange with a downright gleeful expression. "Perhaps there's somewhere better to do this? I know how much of a bitch it is to get blood stains out of the carpet."

Talbot nodded at my last comment, while Russell thought it over. "Well," He said in his deep southern drawl, "There are a couple of rooms downstairs."

A few minutes later, and we were all standing around an unconscious Mr. Bellows. After a bit of wrestling, and a solid kick to the head, we managed to get him downstairs and tied to a very stable chair.

Talbot clasped his hands together. "Well, I think we'll just leave you to your torturing. Come on darling, let's go have sex."

Russell sighed heavily. "Work work work." The two of them left the cellar, closing the door behind them with a loud final thud.

Eric sat on top of the nearby table and pulled me onto his lap. Godric sat beside him, looking around the room.

I spoke first. "Very well lit, for a torture chamber. Although I suppose you need to see what your doing." I absentmindedly pulled a hunting knife out of the pocket of my jacket and unsheathed it.

"Where did you get that?" Godric asked.

"Oh. I nicked it off one of the Weres upstairs." Not very smart to drug up the people in charge of keeping you safe, but whatever.

They both chuckled at that. Eric looked at our prisoner coldy. "What are you going to do with him?"

"He knows.. stuff about me. About the whole psychic thing. Once I find out everything he knows," I sigh. "I'm torn between killing him and.. killing him." I'm sure I have the best 'Crazy-Shilo' smile permanently etched on my face now.

I remember when I had looked up to.. this man. I even had a little crush on him in highschool, when he had taught my history class. He was quite handsome. After my father had died he had even sort of took me in.

_He's waking up._

I stood up quickly and went to stand in front of him. My two vampire stood protectively on either side of me, waiting for him to come to.

His head shot up with a growl as we approached him.

I lightly traced the handle of the hunting knife. "That'll get you nowhere, Michael. Do you mind if  
I call you Michael? Seeing as how we are just_ so_ close."

"I did always insist that you would, love."

"Oh, it's going to be one of those interrogations, is it?" Quick as a flash, my new knife slashed across his right thigh. The same spot as one of mine. "Why doesn't my psychic mojo work on you?" I started with the easy question.

He hardly flinched at the wound, choosing to laugh instead. "I know a witch. Quite simple, really." Another slash, parallel to the last. He winced slightly.

"Why? Why kill them? What do you want from me?"

He grinned cruelly. "It's killing you isn't it? Not knowing." Slash. Blood was gushing onto his grey dress pants. "You could have saved them. But you didn't. I just know it's eating you up inside." Slash. His breath hitched and his jaw clenched. "Your mother and I used to be very good friends, you know."

"You mentioned that last time we saw each other."

"That was before your father. That's when I had to find a way around the visions."

That didn't make any sense. "Why? What didn't you want my mum to know?"

He laughed; a sound that was now disturbingly familiar. "Not your mother. The visions are passed from one person to another. When Mag," Nick's mum, "Passed away, she passed on the visions to her best friend. Your mother. She only had them a few years."

"Your were.. While you were married to Nick's mum.. Eww! I dated your son!" Oh gross. I shuddered. "And when mum died... I got the visions." He nodded. "I'm going to go out on a limb and say you killed my parents out of jealousy."

He was silent on that. His wounds have already stopped bleeding, I noted. The fifth slash was farther up his thigh, and he growled. "She would have died anyway."

I was going for the sixth and I froze. "What do you mean?"

And he smiled. Very creepily, I might add. "Perhaps you've already noticed. At first the visions will get stronger. And so will you. Waking up from one halfway across the room?" As a matter of fact...

I turned to Godric and Eric as I took it all in.

"You'll start getting headaches, love. Nosebleeds. The sunlight will bring all sorts of migraine, till you can't even leave the bedroom. Can't hardly make a sound, either. Everything was too loud or too bright." He clenched the chair's arms so hard his knuckles turned white. "Did Nick tell you how his mother died?"

"Brain aneurysm." I was clenching my fists so hard by now, that I'm pretty sure that my palms were bleeding. But I didn't notice; I stared at a my vampires blankly.

"I'm surprised you've lasted this long. Nothing can cure it. Believe me, I searched high and low. Not magic, not even vampire blood, love." He looked pointedly at my vampires. "The hospitals won't know. No one can do anything about it, believe me. After the visions start getting painful, I'd give you.. a month maybe. You're stronger than anyone gives you credit for.

I'm going to die. If anything he said can be trusted, that is. But his story fits. Nick had told me in vivid details how she had gone, and she had those symptoms. And I knew my mom had visions, based off of some of my last memories of her.

But there was something I'm forgetting.

"Why Nick? Your own son? And Amie? What did you want with them?"

"I had to know for sure that you had gotten the visions. I had assumed that they had went to your father... But Nick was so stubborn. Always was. Took after his mother, I guess. But the brunette... She was a fun one. She held out almost to the end, I can tell you that. Defended you till the last minute. But she caved eventually, of course. I came across Edginton on my search for you."

I crossed the small space between us, blind with fury. I grasped his arm the way he had done mine, easily snapping the bone. I finished the last cut on his thigh and slashed deeply along his stomach.

"Now we match." I dropped the knife on the ground. It clattered on the stone floor loudly. "Why?" I seemed to be asking that question a lot lately. I was tired and frustrated and I just want to cry my eyes out, or kill a bunch of people. Or both.

But he wouldn't say anything. He just sat there with that creepy smile.

I slowly walked around him, taking the gun out of my coat pocket. Clicking the safety off, I pushed the cool metal against the back of his head.

I took a deep breath, close to tears."I've had two concussions in the past 24 hours, I have bloodstains all over my fucking house, and some redneck Were getting handsy with me at some stupid bar, just trying to figure out what the fuck is going on. Only to find out I was one unprotected tryst away from dating my brother. I'm sorry. I'm sorry about your wife. She didn't deserve that. Nick didn't deserve that. If I could muster up an ounce of guilt for killing you, I wouldn't do it. But all I can see is Nick. Over and over again, dying. Because of me, and I... All I want is for this to be over. I want to forgive you. But I won't. Probably never will. You killed for messed up reasons. And what I'm doing isn't that different but... I don't care.

"You can't do it. You don't have it in you. You're not a killer." He said smugly.

"And you would know, wouldn't you?"

I pulled the trigger before he got a chance to respond. The resounding gunshot reverberated around the dark room, ringing in my ears.

Blood splattered across my face and chest, staining my skin a bright crimson.

I put the gun back in it's place, and turned to the two silent, and stunned, vampires.

"I could go for a lot of alcohol right about now."

* * *

**AN: And that's the end. For now. I'm working on more, but I actually want to write a bunch before I start posting. I'll add a bit after this chapter when I do. I love all of you guys! I'm sorry if I haven't gotten back to your reviews, because I honestly have almost no time. But finals are over, so hopefully I'll be able to write freakin nonstop for the next week or so :3**

**THANKS GUYSSS!**


End file.
